The Best of Both Worlds
by Manfoot
Summary: OWOC-Amy and Oliver met through a contest, and end up falling in love, but when crazy things start happening and Amy changes in some very unnatural ways, how will she deal? can Oliver accept it?definently a PG 13 for later chapters.
1. thank god for the internet

hey guys, first fanfic goin on here. i kind of accidently deleted this and reposted (just this page) so if theres something i had before that i no longer..have, let me know.

disclaimer: anything that is someone elses is not mine. everything else is. enjoy!

* * *

Best of Both Worlds

Introduction

I was prowling the streets. I had to be careful, my kind was not natural here. I slinked down back alleyways, looking for the giant sewer rats that lived in this area of town. I could feel the gravel under my soft padded paws as I snuck quietly through the dark. I've had these dreams for about a year now, and I was always an enormous cat, a black panther. I would hunt stealthily for hours, stopping only to rest or occasionally toy with something. Other than that I was under the control of my razor sharp instincts. all these dreams would end in the same way, I'd come back to my house, scale the tree back through my open window, and turn back into myself. That's when I'd wake up. The dreams only come about once a month. They seem so realistic when they happen, its like I can actually feel the grace in my walk, smell the fear of my prey.

I woke up early the next morning, it was almost time to leave.

Ch. 1- Robyn's Arrival

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. For some reason, I guess I was hoping I'd be different somehow, prettier maybe. But no, I was still me, with the same below the shoulder black auburn hair, slim figure, medium complexion, long legs and big feet. I'm tall for my age too, I'm five foot seven and twelve years old. Everyone was always telling me I was so pretty and should be a model or a basketball player (but some people are just nice). Well I'm sticking to karate.

It's all that I do, especially since summer just started. My best friend takes the same karate as I do, we hang out all the time. Her name is Robyn Bailey, and she's the reason I was up before noon today, I'm going to pick her up from her house so she can sleep over.

" Are ya ready yet Ams?" I heard my brother Jason shout from somewhere that sounded like the kitchen.

"Yea lets go!" I replied as I ran to the front door. Jason is my seventeen-year-old brother, and since my dad is never around, he takes me everywhere I need to go.

" So, what do you want to do during your stay?" I asked Robyn playfully as she hopped in the car.

" It depends, how long is he gone for this time?" she replied mischievously.

She was talking about my dad, she knew he was away on business a lot, and it gave us free range to do a lot of different things.

"He said something about a new oiling business that he wanted to take over and so on and so forth. I love him, but his job bores me to death!" I giggled.

Ch. 2 a Love for Winning

We pulled into my driveway and jumped out as soon as we could, but I collapsed in a fit of giggles when I heard a strange "oof!" and turned around to see Robyn pulled back into the back seat because her bag got caught on something. We got to my room and let out peels of laughter.

Robyn reminded me a lot of myself. She was an inch shorter than me, had the same light skin, she was a little bigger, and was just as obsessed with Harry Potter and anime as I was, if not more. I can't remember when we started liking anime, but she really started getting into Harry Potter about a year ago, she knows everything there is to know about him and Hogwarts.

"Again, what would you like to do?' I asked her as she wiped her tears away.

"Hmmm... well, we could play Quidditch World Cup...did you find your link cable?" she replied.

"Of course I did, we couldn't live without it!"

We played against each other for a couple hours, determined to win the game. Then we got bored and decided to turn on my computer. We browsed some of our favorite fan sites when I decided to check my mail.

"Oh, look at that one!" Robyn said, pointing excitedly to a message labeled 'you've won Harry Potter fan!' I opened the letter and gasped and heard Robyn saying "oh my gosh!" repeatedly in the chair next to me. The letter read:

'Congratulations Harry Potter lover! You have been chosen from our website to spend one whole week with the Harry Potter character of your choice! The winnings include pre-paid air flight reservations, meals, hotel, and a five hundred dollar shopping spree! 

Must complete the information below. Character must be featured in 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' (Warner Brothers entertainment) all other requests will be ignored. Character will be replaced if original character does not wish to participate.'

I knew who I was picking the moment I finished the letter. Sean Biggerstaff, otherwise known as Oliver Wood, the keeper and team captain for Gryffindor quidditch.

" Isn't this great?" I practically shouted at Robyn, smiling from ear to ear. "If I win, I get a whole week with Sean..."

"Yea, that's really cool Amy!" she replied, although something in her tone told me she wasn't as happy as she was trying to be. I figured she was sad she didn't get a letter so I shut up, but I still couldn't hold in the waves of excited giggles.

We spent the rest of the night eating junk food and watching Harry Potter along with different anime series. Long after midnight, we both fell asleep with sore eyes.

Chapter 3 – Long, Lonely Days

Robyn left early the next morning, and I was alone at my house. I finally had the freedom to scream about my mail as loud as I wanted. I was constantly on my computer, I left it on for three days straight. I kept checking my inbox every seven minutes I was awake. I was so excited that I tried to call Robyn at least six times a day, but she never answered. I'm not sure why I tried though, she acted as if it was an everyday thing. Plus, she'd probably get annoyed and tell me 'a hundred people get those letters, don't get yourself worked up'.

It's kind of sad the way I was on my computer for hours on end until I was so hungry I had to get up and bring a soda bottle and a box of crackers back to the monitor so I could wait for a reply.

Then I started worrying. What if they've already chosen a winner? Would I be notified? Or would I sit here for weeks on end waiting for a note that would never arrive? Did I fill out the form correctly? I was growing more anxious with every passing hour. I was pacing my room, the kitchen, and other open spaces in the house. All my fingernails were gone, and after sitting for a few more hours, I was seriously considering working on my toes.

Then the phone rang. I ran as fast as I could to pick it up.

"Hello?!" I said a little louder than necessary.

"Uh...hello! Is there a miss Amy Fischer I can speak with please?" said a very happy man.

"Yes, I'm here, that's me!"

"Ahh, good. Yes, I wanted to inform you that you have been selected from our contest that you entered...five days ago. The 'one week with your favorite Harry Potter character'? Yes, that's the one, and Mr. Biggerstaff was very happy you chose him, he gladly accepted."

I almost dropped the receiver.

"H-hello? Miss?" I heard him say.

"Oh...my...gosh...oh-my-gosh! Are you serious? Your not just playing with me are you?!" I shouted in the phone. I heard him laugh.

"No, no. I'm serious, you've won. Congratulations. You'll be receiving further information now...yes. You've been sent a conformational e-mail as well as a postal letter, thank you for participating, have a good day."

"bye..."I muttered to the man that had already disconnected.

I stumbled onto my couch and slowly sunk into the soft leather cushioning.

I smiled to myself and thought 'what are the chances?... the one time I wasn't checking my e-mail...'


	2. the fabulous three

disclaimer: none of the characters/settings created by J.K. Rowling are mine.

Chapter 4 – A Little Pick-me-up

One week later, I was ready to go. I had to be at the airport in two hours, and I was loading my luggage into my brother car. I was extremely excited, when I had read my postal letter, it had said that the people hosting the contest had a special surprise for me once I got off of the plane, I couldn't wait.

I hugged my brother goodbye and he handed me my three carryon bags. I boarded the plane wondering what my special surprise was. I was so overcome with joy I could barely sit still at first, but it was a long way from Florida to Scotland. So I calmed down after about two hours.

I had managed to read six mangas and the first Harry Potter book before I fell asleep. I awoke to the almost gentle jolts of the plane landing. I packed up my books and got off, looking for some sign of where I should go. Then I saw it. A literal sign that read 'Amy Fischer' held by a man in a black uniform.

" Is that... contest winner Amy Fischer?" I asked, feeling stupid.

" Yes it is, may I see your letter?" he asked smiling at me.

I showed him my conformational letter and he happily took my bags and led me to a sleek black limo. I was in total awe as he opened the door and ushered me inside. There, I found a pretty middle-aged woman.

"Hello Amy! My name is Monica Deprill, I'll be along for your surprise!"

"oh, ok!" I said sounding unsure as I watched her look me over shaking her head slightly, obviously disapproving of my appearance. We drove for a while in silence, until we pulled into a high priced looking beauty salon.

" c'mon, hunny! It's your moment to shine!" she smiled fakely at me.

I walked inside as if in a daze. I was led to a chair where about five people instantly swarmed around me and started talking in hushed excited tones.

" look at those clothes, those baggy shorts… what kind of brand is 'TOOL' ? and what are those? High tops? No, she needs the COMPLETE make over…" I heard Monica say to a man stroking his pointed goatee.

My hair was cut and styled. I got a facial and some nice make up. I looked really pretty, but then they started bringing out clothes.

"frilly things scare me…" I said looking nervously at the racks of clothes pulled out before me.

After about an hour, we had decided on a tight black tee shirt, a denim skirt and some black flat strappy sandals. I looked pretty, but it felt very weird since I'm usually wearing loose comfortable clothes.

"Perfect! Perfect!" Monica gushed. "that looks so much better than the… look you had before!"

" uh… thanks…I guess." I was really starting to not like her.

" lets go hunny! It's two p.m. already, we've got to get you with Sean!"

my eyes lit up and I must have been in a blissful daze because I remember nothing of the limo ride until she spotted Sean and pushed me out and pointed. Then they drove away.

I walked over to a boy in a lightning cap with his head bowed as if he was sleeping.

"lightning? What happened to the leaves?" I asked playfully, hoping it was him. The boy looked up at me and mumbled "huh?"

" uh… never mind." I said quickly and walked away. I don't think all the cover-up in the world could hide my burning red cheeks.

Then my cell phone rang.

"hello?" I said, still shaken.

" 'ello? Where 're you? This is Sean." Said a questioning voice.

I looked around. " I'm… I'm at a coffee shop. Uh, on…" I said walking backwards to see a street sign. "I'm on the stree-!" I yelped as I tripped over someone sitting in a chair.

"whoa, 're you all right?" I heard the voice on the phone say.

"yea, hold on, I just fell flat on my ass… hello?" I looked at the phone and realized that it was off. And that I was sitting in some ones lap. I turned around slowly to see Sean's grinning face and him shaking a small silver phone so I could see.

" well, I know I'm attractive, but could we go a bit slower? Haha, I'm just jokin' with you a bit, 'ello, I'm Sean Biggerstaff" he said with a gorgeous smile.

I got off his lap quickly.

" uhhh…sorry about that, I tripped somehow, heh, this is strange…" I stuttered and blushed brightly, which he must have noticed.

"it's allright, don't worry 'bout it. We're running a lil' bit late, shall we go?" he asked, then held his hand out to me.

"just in case, we wouldn't want you to fall in anyone else's lap." He winked at me playfully as I accepted. He led me to the returned limo and we drove away from the coffee shop.

Chapter 5 Seeing Scotland's Best

"Monica's gone." Sean said as we got in. We drove for a little while and stopped at what looked to be another coffee shop.

" You have an every-twenty-minute coffee addiction?" I asked sarcastically.

" Yes, yes I do" he joked back.

" good, so do I" I answered as I took his hand again stepping out of the vehicle. He picked a table in the corner outside the shop. I don't think I had had a single thought in my head except ' I'm with Sean Biggerstaff…"

" Sooo… " he interrupted my happy thoughts.

"Sooo…" I looked at him and giggled. " I wanted to ask, um, well, does it ever get annoying having little girls saying they love you and stuff?" I asked cautiously. He looked at his watch, then the street, then to me.

" well, you kind of get used to it, but yea, sometimes it does." He gave me a relaxed smile and looked back to his watch.

" yea, I mean, I just think it's ridiculous when they say they love you and they don't even know you. I agree your hot definitely, but I don't get it." I cut short, embarrassed by what I had said. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"well, thank you." He said with a satisfied smile. "and yea, I don't get it either, I was thinking 'bout that for a while, huh, that's strange." He looked at me in a meaningful way. I suddenly felt like I had known him forever, just that simple agreement had connected us.

" Ahhh!" I squealed as I felt hands tickling my stomach. I heard laughter and was shocked to see James and Oliver Phelps sit down on either side of me and Sean giving them a glowing smile.

" 'ello!" one twin said.

" 'ello there!" said the other.

" I'm Oliver, " said the one on my right

" and I'm James!" finished the one on my left.

" hi, I'm Amy, I'm from the states."

"Oo, Sean, why didn't you tell us you had a hot foreign girl with you? Asked Oliver.

" yea, where's ours?" asked James. I blushed and giggled, looking up at Sean.

" well, I knew she was comin', and I invited you 'cause I thought she'd be ugly and we could laugh at 'er, but she's not, so you guys can get up and go now." Sean remarked giving Oliver a playful shove.

" c'mon you guys! It's 4:30! We got to go shopping!" Sean said changing his attitude. Everyone piled into the limo and they took directions from Sean.

Chapter 6 – Everybody Run!

We went to many stores in a big city and Sean commented on it being a tourist trap, and then it got late. We stopped at a restaurant that reminded me of an Outback.

" I think we got some pretty decent deals," Sean said as we were being seated "-since, we, ya know, didn't get anything!"

"Oh…your not blaming _us _for that are you?" Oliver and James asked, fluttering their eyelashes at Sean. We all cracked up at the tiny table.

" So Amy, tell us about yourself " Oliver asked, looking at me.

"well… you can see what I look like, except for when I dress myself, I generally don't look so…girly, and…I'm twelve, I love to read, and listen to music… I guess that's it." I answered, no longer blushing, but starting to like the attention. Then the twins were looking at each other smiling, and I was confused, but apparently Sean knew what was going on, and he looked determined to stop it.

" so Amy…" Oliver started

"have you ever heard the saying…" James continued

" that double the pleasure-"

"means double the fun?"

I laughed as they looked at me and gave me playful smiles. I looked at Sean who was sitting next to me and saw that he looked embarrassed and…jealous? I wasn't sure, but I slipped my hand under the table and held his. I grinned as a small smile spread across his lips as he looked at me.

We were all laughing at the booth when James whispered

"guys, we got two blondes and a brunette at ten o'clock, heading over…"

"not again!" Sean sighed with distaste.

" we've got….twenty seconds, lets go." Oliver said.

We all slid out of the booth and started walking away casually as we heard the clicking of the girls' shoes and James yelled "EVERYBODY RUN!" Oliver grabbed one of my hands and Sean grabbed the other, and we tore out of the restaurant fast as we could. We ran for about four blocks and couldn't hear them anymore, so we slowed down.

" here, lets room up." Sean suggested, pointing to a very large hotel.

Once we got a room, we took the elevator and went into a fight over beds. It turned out I got a bed, Oliver and James would share, and Sean would get the pull out sofa-bed, After Sean called the limo driver and the hotel where I was supposed to be, he left a message for anyone that would be looking for us. Then we had a pillow fight and went to bed.

a/n: next to come...shopping spree! (which means Oliver gets a pretty funny new look) the truth comes out! trip to hogwarts!


	3. who's your daddy

Chapter 7 – Shopping Spree

We woke each other up at about noon, went to breakfast, and set our minds on shopping.

"Lets go in that one!" I said, pointing at a store obviously made for gothics.

"hmmm… looks scary, lets go!" said James.

We all piled out of the limo and into the studded store. We started trying on outfits, making fools out of ourselves. (Oliver even put on a skirt!) we were laughing non-stop. As we were looking for something else to wear, I heard someone talking loudly.

"…so would you?" said a very round young woman with short black hair and dark red lipstick looking at Sean.

I saw Sean grab James around the waist and pull him close.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Sean said, lying his head on James's shoulder.

"Oh, I … I couldn't tell, sorry" she said and walked away. I stared to laugh when James asked Sean where he was buying them a romantic dinner. The only thing that I could suspect was that there was a practical joke going on, or goth shops were popular hook-up places, because the next thing I knew Oliver had pulled me into him and had his hands on my hips.

"Tell him Pookie, tell him I'm straight and one hundred percent yours," he said with begging eyes. So I ran my fingers through his hair and touched his nose lightly.

"of course your mine…and I don't think I could find someone more straight – Honey bear" I said thickly as I looked over at the boy who looked disappointed and watched him slump away. Oliver and I nearly died from laughter.

" Pookie? What was that all about?" I asked, gasping for air.

" Honey bear? Not much better! That guy was hitting on me! Why do guys always think I'm gay? I'm not gay!" he said loudly.

Sean and James must have heard because James came over, nudged Oliver in the ribs, and questioned him-"are you sure?"

" Yea, does this mean last night meant nothing to you" Sean asked, pretending to cry.

You guys are dorks! C'mon, I'm hungry, plus, this place is creepin' me out!" I said as I put my foot out as if to race out of the store. And we did.

After driving around in the limo for some time, we stopped at a small luncheon-type place.

" So… what do you suppose we talk about? Amy, you pick, you're the guest" Sean prodded.

"okay… you guys probably get this a lot, but can we talk about the Harry Potter thing?" I asked meekly.

" yea, sure, whadda you want to know?" Sean replied.

" well, its not that I want to know anything, just discuss it. Like, I think it would be awesome if it was real, you know? I would love to go to Hogwarts, it seems really interesting!" I said excitedly. The three guys smiled at each other slyly.

"for us, it is real. We went to Hogwarts, remember?" James said with a wink. We ordered our food and were still talking about the school and what it would be like if it were all real, and they all seemed sincere in my interest, and kind of surprised.

" you think about this a lot, don'tchew?" Sean asked with a subtle smile.

" oh, yea, all the time. You would be a fifth year, James and Oliver would be a third and me a second year – thank you" I said, thanking the waiter for clearing my dishes. "why?"

"hmm? Oh, no reason," he replies, sending suggestive glances to the twin brothers sitting on the other side of the table. I was genuinely confused.

Chapter 8 – The Truth Comes Out

We all came out of our room and the boys a little less perky this morning. They had been up late arguing all night.

" c'mon guys? What's up?" I asked, looking at them all with a pleading pout.

" 'hold on, love" Sean said to me as he pulled the guys aside and whispered something firmly. "all right, lets go get some chow!" Sean said with a smile spread across his face.

" Shall we?" Oliver and James asked, holding out their arms to me, so I linked arms ith each and we went parading down the hall.

We ended up in IHOP, a little booth in the back.

"We were talking-" said James

"About yesterday-" said Oliver

"And we've decided-"

"To tell you the truth."

" Oh, goodness, your not _really_ gay are you?" I asked Desperately. They both got disgusted looks on their faces and I smiled.

" Thank God" I answered myself.

" No, it's about… Hogwarts and such." Sean broke in seriously. I looked up at him curiously and saw that he looked like he meant it. I looked at Oliver and James and they both nodded in agreement at me.

"Well, what about it? I believed that you knew a lot about it." I said puzzled looking at Sean.

"No, we understand that." Oliver said.

" But it's more than that" James interjected.

" You see, it's…it _is_ all real" Sean said quietly, looking at me like he was scared of what I'd say.

" Oh, yea, I… I get it" I said still confused. All three boys gave me a 'sure you do' look.

" C'mon guys! I'm not that stupid! I know your just joking!" I started laughing but stopped shortly after seeing them serious again. James looked at Oliver.

"Should we?" James asked.

"I don't know, Dad will know immediately" Oliver implied.

"Stupid job! Well?"

"Lets!" they both looked pleadingly at Sean.

" I was going to, you guys know how long it will take to get to my parents." They all turned to me, Oliver and James with playful grins, Sean looking determined.

"Okay" Sean said. "now don't get scared, we just want you to know the truth."

"All ri-" I started to say when I cut myself short, watching Sean pull a long dark wand out from under the table, I'm sure my face expressed the confusion and fright I was feeling, because he set the wand in his lap and held my hand, all while giving me a comforting smile. He pulled out his wand again, muttered something, and I stared amazed as the salt and pepper shakers started to dance.

James and Oliver smiled in amusement and my attention was turned to a plate of scrambled eggs floating off a table onto ours. I giggled, astonished, as the salt and pepper started knocking into each other to get to the plate first.

"Wait a minute…"I said. The boys stopped laughing and looked at me. So did the salt and pepper (or so it seemed).

"What?" Sean asked, wondering why I'd stopped them.

"Okay, well, this all _looks_ real, but, you guys have a lot of money, you could have set this up right? And underage wizards aren't allowed can't use magic, if this was real, the ministry of ma-" I stopped when I heard screams and looked behind me to see a big bird swoop by our heads.

"Duck!" I cried, burying my face in Sean' chest. I felt him laughing as he wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

" What?" I asked, feeling the heat in my cheeks as I returned to my previous upright position. James and Oliver didn't look so happy though.

" Bloody hell" James muttered.

" Oh how wonderful!" Oliver replied.

" What?" I asked, sensing they were distressed. "Oh…oh my…" I said, and realized what they were looking at. I picked up a letter that had been dropped in the eggs to have it gently taken from me by Sean.

" Boys, it's from them." He said, looking disappointed, he passed it to James to read, who passed it to Oliver. Oliver had started to pass the note to me when it blew into hundreds of tiny pieces and disintegrated. They all looked very nervous.

" You believe us now?" James asked, looking at me worriedly.

Chapter 9 – Trip To Hogwarts

"All right, I've had my people call your family, I've arranged for you to stay a little longer" Sean said smiling at me. We had just boarded an emergency train to Hogwarts, because shortly after the first letter came another was dropped about 'exposing muggles to magic' and I was to have my memory modified.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, looking at Sean worried.

" No, no. Not at all. I'm just disappointed you won't remember the fun parts either" he said with a frown.

"Yea…" I sighed. I had wanted to cry. "all the jokes, all the running away…" I laughed beside my sorrow. He came off his seat and sat down next to me and held my hand. I had laid my head on his shoulder when he asked

"Do you want to know more? I mean, if they're going to wipe you clean, you should give them something more than what you know now." I nodded my head.

"What's your name? I mean, is it Sean, or is it Oliver?" I asked quietly.

"Heh, that's… an odd one to explain. Well, you know how my name is Oliver Wood in the movie, and Sean Biggerstaff in real life? Well, in the witchy world, it's the other way around. Sean Biggerstaff is my muggle name, I had to get one because I was in those movies. But all of my Hogwarts friends call me Oliver, that's my real name."

"Hmmm… I like you better as Oliver, it fits you well." Looked up to see him looking at me and he squeezed my hand. I smiled and we stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

" C'mon Amy, time to go" he said as we arrived. He again took my hand, but I was still scared. I stepped off the train to be overtaken with wonder. Hogwarts was gigantic! It was unrealistically huge!

"Amy, heh, come on love, were going to make her mad if were late." Oliver said, pulling me towards the castle.

We walked through a series of hallways and ended up in front of a large door. I heard him gulp as he raised his had to knock. I saw the door pull itself open and a voice from inside.

"Come in, Mr. Wood and company." He let go of my hand only as we passed through the doorway, and I found myself in front of Professor Mcgonagall.

"Come, sit, explain yourself." She said looking sternly at Oliver. We took our seats in front of her desk where she had been sitting. I was so frightened I had barely looked around, all I saw was a giant bronze lion in the corner and the Gryffindor crest on a flag hanging from the impossibly high ceilings. Then she caught my attention again, as her voice was not one to be ignored.

" Tell me, Mr. Wood, just what did you think you were doing? Exposing our world to muggles? You should be ashamed!" she said angrily.

" but ma'am, I didn't show her anything she hadn't believed in, and she knew so much anyways! I didn't think it would do any harm, I'm so sorry" he pleaded.

"as that may be, Rowling wrote it as fiction! Fiction Wood! Even if she did believe, if she thought, thought it Wood, that it was real, there were still many people around you! What would you have done if they had seen? No, she has to have it done, I'm sorry Oliver." she looked at me and I could tell she felt sorry for me. I looked in all directions nervously and stood up. I had thought maybe I could have run, but I just stood there glancing around. I felt like an animal that knew it was going to die.

"Dear, its all right, its not going to hurt." She said trying to comfort me.

" but, what about the time I spent with Oliver? I asked sadly. "and the twins?" I added quickly as I looked at Oliver. He stood up next to me and placed his hands gently on my shoulders, looking me into my eyes.

" we can always make new memories…" he said with a sad smile and misty eyes. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I wanted to cry. I buried my face in his chest and clung to him.

" I don't want to forget! I won't tell I promise!" I pleaded.

" I'm so sorry Amy, I'm sorry." I heard him whisper in my ear.

" What was your name dear?" I heard Professor Mcgonagall ask. Oliver started to answer for me when I turned to her.

" Amy, Amy Fischer ma'am" I answered. She looked like I'd just slapped her in the face.

" What did you say your name was?" she asked hoarsely, still looking shocked.

"A-Amy Fischer?" I was scared that I had made her angry somehow.

" In relation to Andrew and Emily Fischer?" she asked intently.

" That's my mothers and fathers names." I replied suspiciously.

" That's not your father dear…"she said, looking sadly at me. I looked at Oliver and got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	4. insert witty title here

sorry for the delay of update, i had writers block.

disclaimer:the characters/settings created by Rowling are not mine

* * *

Chapter 10 – Journey Into The Past

I fell into my chair, and saw Oliver walk slowly to the back of the room.

" What do you mean he's not my father? He's the only parent I've ever had. As for my mother, she walked out on before I was even one," I said with disgust.

"Emily was a wonderful young woman! She was an excellent student as well as friend. She didn't want to leave you. She was heart broken at the thought!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.

" How do you know my mother?"

" She was a student of mine a long time ago, an excellent pupil. We became friends during her private lessons. After only a few, she became a very gifted Animagus.

" Your father on the other hand, he was one of the worst sort of troublemakers… he would have been expelled many times if he hadn't at covering his tracks. But he was smart, that's why Emily liked him. Once they graduated they bought a house together, and became pregnant with you. Your real fathers name is Vincent Sloathe."

I was overly confused. I understood what she said, but I couldn't seem to comprehend it.

"Then why am I Amy Fischer, daughter of Emily and Andrew Fischer?" I asked defensively.

" Your mother loved Vincent, but when she told him she was pregnant with you, he threw her out. They hadn't married, Vincent had refused to. So Emily moved in with her best friend, Andrew." She paused to let it all sink in. "And," she continued, "As time went on, they soon married, just before you were born. That was about the time when V-…Voldemort started gathering followers. Emily suspected Vincent of joining and expressed her fears to me. It was true that he had united forces with…Him, and Emily was scared. She started receiving letters. After her first attack, she knew she had no choice but to leave you." She looked painfully at me.

"what happened?" I asked quietly.

" she was caught off guard and knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she found herself tied up in a room of decapitated horses and their heads."

" oh my gosh….oh God" I said in disbelief.

" It took three days to find her, even with the top witches and wizards looking for her. She used to cry out in her sleep about them, it's a miracle she made it through with no magical assistance at all." She sighed sadly, looking at the floor.

" So what do I have to do with all this?"

" You're your parents child. That means you have everything to do with this. You should be a very good witch, as your parents were. Your father was a Slytherin, and your mother a Hufflepuff. Both equally intelligent and gifted. How old are you now? You look about fourteen, but that can't be right."

"I'm twelve… if you were my mothers friend, why didn't you call me or anything? I rather had known before."

" Ahhh, yes. I had something to do with that. Before Emily left, she made sure that all history of you in the witchcraft world had been erased. Name, address, family, everything. She didn't want you to ever be found by anyone from here. It was to protect you."

"Ohh…."

" but your twelve you say? It's a shame you're a year late. I will talk with the headmaster, but for now, you are accepted into Hogwarts as a first year student, and Wood? You are to be her personal tutor. You may stay on the grounds until I sort this out. As you knew so much already, I trust between the two of you you'll where you can and cannot go, and how to show yourselves out." She said, and walked out of the room. I looked at Oliver and saw him smile was as big as mine, and he ran to me hugging me and spinning me around.

Chapter 11 – Special Lessons

Wood had decided to take me somewhere special, but he wouldn't tell me where. All he would say was tat if was one of his favorite places in all of Hogwarts. It turned out to be the Gryffindor quidditch team locker room, but I enjoyed it all the same. I sat down on a bench and listened o him go on about how he'd sit for hours thinking up plays. I was nodding enthusiastically, but I was really smiling because of how he was beaming at me while he explained. After about an hour and a half, I interrupted.

"Are you hungry? Its just, all this quidditch talk is making my stomach growl." I asked sheepishly.

"Yea, I am kinda hungry…let's go to the main hall! Oh it's great! Wait till you see!" he said excitedly.

He kept talking about the house cup and the holiday meals all the way there, he was so cute. Once we got inside, I stopped, stunned by the room I had just entered.

"…And the re-hey…your all right?" he asked looking worried.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Oh, yea I know. it usually looks better, but I think theirs only a handful of us here, so they don't bother.." he was still grinning, and took me to sit at the Gryffindor table. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall strode in.

" Good evening, Mr. Wood, Ms. Fischer. I have wonderful news!" she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. " I have contacted professor Dumbledore, and he is permitting you both to stay on grounds until the school year starts. Wood, this means you will be tutoring the whole time. Then, when the time comes, you will become a student at Hogwarts." She smiled, still looking at me. "Now, you are to obey all rules, just because its summer does not mean you can run rampant. And furthermore," she started, looking at Oliver, "just because its only you two, Mr. Filch, the house-elves and I, doesn't mean you won't be watched.

Oliver and I grinned at each other and he poked me under the table.

" Ah, yes." She said as she was turning around to leave. She muttered something under her breath and food sprang from our plates.

As we approached the Fat Lady in her pink dress, I heard Oliver groan.

"I didn't get the password!" he grumbled.

I looked at him not knowing what to say when the Fat Lady began to speak.

" School is out of session, therefore, there is no need for a password. You may enter." She announced and swung open. Since nothing of ours had been brought yet, we sat in front of a bright fire, curled up and cozy with soft pillows in big squishy armchairs.

" It's summer, but its still cold up here" I said, warming my hands. Oliver gave an agreeing nod. We sat for several minutes in silence.

"How does it feel to be famous on both sides? I mean, you're a great keeper-" at this he straightened up and grinned."-And you're a movie star. You must get a lot of offers." I'm glad it was dark, because I felt my cheeks flair up after asking.

" Oh, yea, I do, but I turn most of them down." I paws the one to perk up now.

" Oh, really? So your not reserved right now?" I asked excitedly. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm not saying that."

" Oh, right. Of course. Heh, with so many to choose from, how could you not be?" I said, quite disappointed.

"I know! There are so many teams and directors that want me, I just picked the best ones I had!" he said happily. I nearly choked on my tongue.

" Teams and directors?!" I asked, sounding alarmed.

" Well, yea…wait, what else would we have been talking about?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

" I meant-" I blushed reverently. " I kinda meant different kinds of offers…" I said quietly, twiddling my thumbs, looking at the floor.

" Oh, you meant… oh, I see. Can I call a captain oblivious right there? But, uh, no. no I'm not taken, reserved, anything. I'm open for business!" he joked, giving one of those melt your heart grins, then throwing a pillow at me. I squealed.

"You're going to pay for that Oliver!" we jumped out of our seats and I began chasing him, throwing pillows off of the chairs.

He showed me his dormitory ( which he said was never to be mentioned, or Professor Mcgonagall would 'get her knickers in a twist'.) and then he showed me to the first year girls dormitory. I thanked him, and we said our goodnights.

I awoke early next morning and went to the common room. After about fifteen minutes of sitting down I figured Oliver, being a teenage boy, would probably sleep till noon, and it was only nine thirty. So I decided to run through my katas. I had just finished Naihunchi when I heard clapping behind me. I turned around to see Oliver standing there at the foot of the stairs smiling at me.

" How long were you watching?" I asked embarrassed.

" Umm… I came in the middle of one, and I've seen you bow 3 times since."

" So four katas in all… that's all I've done! Oh, that's so mean, you should have told me you were there!" I was extremely embarrassed, but I was smiling. It was Oliver, after all.

" Remind me never to piss you off okay?" he laughed. "You ready for breakfast? I'm starved," he asked, holding out his arm. I took it, and we made our way to the dining hall. Spread across a small span of the Gryffindor table were mountains of scrambled eggs and sausage, cups of pumpkin juice and milk. Oliver and I had just sat down when he started talking.

" Do you think you could teach me some of that?"

" Some of what?" I asked after sipping my juice.

" What you were doing in the common room? The… I dunno, it just looked cool" he said with a grin.

" Oh, you mean the katas! Well, I'd have to start you on the basics first so you'd understand what the kata are, but…wait, what will you teach me?" he choked on his eggs.

" Uh… what would you like me to teach you?" he asked nervously. I thought for a minute, and smiled at how he was starting to sweat.

" Quidditch!" I said suddenly. His face broke into a large smile.

" Of course! This'll be great! Are you done eating?" he said excitedly.

" Uh, yea" I said, stuffing the rest of the piece of toast I had been eating in my mouth.

We were off. We walked quite a ways, when we came to an open-ended hallway. He didn't seem to notice, but it was stunningly beautiful walking outside. I looked around and realized we were on the quidditch field. I paused to take in the sight. There were tall towers, decorated in the house colors, and there looked to be enough seats to fit an entire city full of people.

" What?" Oliver asked.

I realized I had completely stopped walking. "It's gorgeous!"

He grinned. "It's even prettier when we win. Let me go get a broom out of the shed, hold on." He walked briskly to return with a very used looking broom. " All right, it's a comet, so it's not going to go fast, but its better to learn on." He flashed me a playful grin." I'll just _have_ to bring myself back to beginner level." He said with a mock-sigh.

" Oh, really?" I said acting feisty. I grabbed the broom, mounted it, and kicked off. I hovered for a minute a few feet off the ground, and pushed forward. Even though it was slow, it was like nothing I'd ever felt (obviously). I took a lap around the goal post, and came back smiling. I landed a bit roughly, and we both laughed.

" How'd you do that? You a natural! Well, maybe not that last part, but, you know…" he said with twinkling eyes.

" Psh! I could fly better on a faster broom!" I teased.

" Well, I left mine, its getting sent with my trunk, but…" he smiled coyly and looked at me. "There _is_ something I used to do when I was little, it's a secret though… hold on." He turned around, pulled out his wand, and muttered something. He faced me again looking more mischievous than ever.

" Here you go!" he said, thrusting the broom at me. I took it suspiciously, and got on (slowly this time) once again. I kicked off the ground and leaned forward slightly, only to rocket through the air.

" whaa! " I screamed, struggling to turn around. I tried hard to land easily, but when I pulled up, I flipped backwards and rolled into a heap on the grass.

"Oh, gosh Amy, are you all right? I'm sorry!" he gasped as I was getting up.

" All right? Am I ALL RIGHT? That was the most fun thing I've ever done!" I panted. "You could have told me though, so I could have been prepared." I said quietly, making him feel bad intentionally.

" I'm sorry, I should have. How can I make it up to you?" I gave him a suggestive wink and he looked nervous but curious.

" is there room for two on that wicked fast broom?" I chuckled seeing him looked relieved.

" yea! Do you…want me to slow it down?" he asked seriously.

"no, I trust in _your_ flying capabilities, and if not, we'll both go tumbling. He got on the broom, and after he felt my hands securely around him, he kicked off.

" I'm going to start off slow, then we can go faster if you want." He placed one hand over mine, the other on the handle. I hated to admit it, but I could have stayed like that forever.

"I'm gonna go faster okay? Hold tight!" he put both hands on the broom, and we sped up. I got slower and held him snugly, my chin just over his shoulder. We flew around the field about ten times, zooming through the goal posts and in between the towers. We started to descend and I nudged his ear with my nose gently. I knew he was smiling because I saw his cheek lift. He hopped off first, and since I was in back and still a few feet off the ground, I wobbled, and fell.

He caught me just in time. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes and softly said

"you caught me…" He bent slightly while also pulling me up and pressed his lips softly against mine. after a few seconds we released, and I smiled gently at him. he lifted me up quickly and blushed furiously.

" I-I'm so s-sorry…I…er, I'm gonna go put this broom away , why don't you go to the common room and wait for me to come. GET YOU! Come get you for lunch! Okay, lest do that!" his face went from red to scarlet, and he looked like he was going to collapse in fright.

"okay, sure." I nodded reassuringly. I walked back towards the school, and turned around to see him smacking himself in the forehead. I considered yelling to him that that would only make him more red, but stopped myself and decided to skip all the way back to the Gryffindor common room to wait for him instead.

Chapter 12 – Midnight Mischief

I sat in the common room for an hour with just the company of the roaring fire when Oliver arrived, he still looked a bit embarrassed.

"Are you…hungry?" he asked with an unsure smile.

" Sure!" I hopped out of the squishy chair and joined him at the door. He gave me another weak smile and I had no choice but to trap him in a close hug. Being almost his height, I only had to turn my head to whisper in his ear.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. In all truth, I think I wanted it just as much as you did." I let him go to find him looking relieved.

"Are you sure? I didn't want you to-"

"I'm positive." I gave him my most reassuring smile and tapped him on the nose. Then we left and went to eat.

The rest of the night went well, he was back to his playful self and I was happy. He again walked me to my room that night.

" If you need something, I'll be right across the room, and up some stairs." I giggled.

" Yes, because I need so much when I'm asleep!" he must have been very red because I saw the pink in his cheeks in the dim light. "I'm only playing. Meet me in the common room tomorrow morning?"

"Where else?" he grinned and walked down the stairs.

Something was poking me. Now it was jabbing me. right in the butt.

"Hello?" I sat up halfway, peering into the darkness.

"We _saw _you…" said a familiar voice.

" Oh, we saw everything… mostly everything anyways." Said another voice.

"Fred? George?" I whispered.

" lumos…" a wand lit up. " you finally got the name thing huh?" George smirked.

"Here, sit. I've got an easier way than that" I suggested, pointing to the wand. They sat down and I pulled the curtains closed and lit a candle on a plate in the center of us all.

"wow, you can already make fire? Impressive!" Fred exclaimed. I laughed.

"No, I used matches. I requested this stuff last night. And hey, what d'ya mean by, 'you saw me'?" they both looked at me.

"you and Oliver, when you fell…" George started. I think I was starting to sweat.

" and that oh-so-romantic kiss you shared!" Fred jumped in , cupping his chin in his hands and fluttering his eyelashes.

" you guys! You weren't supposed to be there! Wait, how'd you get here in the first place?" I told them, a little annoyed.

" you think that train only had one compartment?" George said slyly, grinning at me.

" but why haven't we seen you yet?" I asked confused.

" well, its only been two days hasn't it?" Fred pointed out.

"Yea, and with all the havoc we cause, you think we don't know how NOT to get caught?" George piped in, still smiling.

"Oh, right…" I was still thinking about how it'd only been two days.

"Anyways, congratulations on making it in, I'm sure Oliver will want to teach you loads of…useful things." Fred said. I heard George snigger.

"Thanks for congratulating me, but me and Oliver have nothing going on ('_sure_ you don't' muttered George, causing me to turn rosy red). And what are you doing here anyways? I mean, at Hogwarts? School's still four weeks away." I tried to ask nicely, but I was still a little annoyed and embarrassed that they had seen Oliver and me. They didn't notice.

"Well, we have this map…" Fred started.

"Sort of a blueprint-" George added

"Of Hogwarts and such-"

"And we wanted to try it out, you know-"

"Go looking around!"

" And you ended up in my bed? Poking me in the butt no less?" I accused them. Both of them got an 'uh-oh' face and at the same time said, " that wasn't me! It was him!" they looked even more taken aback, and I laughed until my eyes watered.

" Well at least your good spirited about it." Fred said.

" Not like Alicia…" George reminisced. They both rubbed their right cheeks.

" Hmm… well, I am forgiving you this time, as long as you keep secret about what you saw…what happened with me and Oliver, don't even tell him you know, okay?" they both looked relieved and agreed. " Now, you two, go…explore or something, I'm quite tired." I opened the curtain and shooed them out, placing the blown-out candle on my tableside dresser.

" Wait, don't we get a goodnight kiss?" George turned around and asked.

" If Oliver didn't get one, you sure as hell aint!" I saw the disappointed look on his face and felt sorry. " I didn't mean to be harsh, so you want a goodnight hug instead?" I heard an excited shuffle and they were once again at my bed. I gave then both a big bear hug and sent them off again

"But…" I called after them once more, "ever wake me up, no, change that, ever touch my butt again without my permission, you can expect my foot up your ass, and it's not tiny, trust me!" I rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

coming soon...Amy's got a secret admirer, and who's fimiliar face does she see? 


	5. the first letter

allright guys, i've got like four readers, but thats ok. sorry it took so long, i've been busy. here we go! another fun couple chapters, yay! [I'm such a fluffy person...geez...] have fun!

disclaimer:no, the original characters and etc. are not mine...everything else is.

* * *

Chapter 13 – another night visitor 

The next three weeks went by quickly. Oliver had taught me many of the basic things first years should know; he was an excellent teacher (I mastered them all quickly, probably because I was paying the utmost attention). Fred and George on the other hand taught me many useful but not exactly school related tactics. There was only one week left till school, and I was panicking.

"Oliver! I don't have any money! How am I going to buy my robes and such?" he looked at me and thought about it.

"Well, don't your parent have money they can give you?" he asked.

"My mums account is slowly disappearing, and my dads is nearly empty too, he keeps refilling hers." (I had talked with my dad Andrew and he had explained some things for me). I looked at Oliver desperately.

"Well, hey, I've got an idea!" he said, looking proud. "How bout I buy your things for you?"

"I couldn't just spend your money like that, I don't have anything to give you in return." He raised an eyebrow at me, got up out f his seat, came over to me and whispered "oh, really?" before kissing me. (Things had really picked up between us during the break.) "Tell you what, you give that $500 shopping spree money to me, and I'll exchange it for galleons okay? I know a man who'll do it; he's universal bout money."

"Thanks!" I said, beaming at him.

"Until then, I'll let you borrow some from me."

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Why don't we just-"I was cut short by Fred and George walking in, they had obviously heard our conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Ollie's rich!" Fred said. He winked at me. "Best be off!" the twins gallivanted out of the portrait hole. I looked at Oliver to see him blushing.

"I'm not _that_ rich...are you mad I didn't tell you?" he looked at me at me apparently distraught.

"I don't care how much money you do or don't have. Look at the Weasley's compared to the Malfoy's?" I paused, looking deep into his smooth brown eyes. "I love you for who you are, nothing will ever change that." A small smile played across his lips, and I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Come on, let's go shopping!"

We entered Diagon Alley, looking through the shops. He bought me beautiful new robes, and a wand, along with my pewter cauldron.

"What books do I get?" I asked, laughing at him trying to carry all the bags.

"Well, Mcgonagall said to get you first year supplies, so...standard grad of spells book one..." he started to mumble. I rolled my eyes and took some bags from him. He gave me one of those famous met-your-heart grins.

We bought our books together and picked up the rest of our odds and ends (parchment rolls, quills, ink bottles and such). The only problems that arose were 1) all the girls ogling him (which was quickly solved when he threw his arm around my shoulder), and 2) three words. Quality Quidditch Supplies. After about twenty minutes of staring through the windows, we actually entered the shop. He found the Nimbus 2000 broom fascinating. He started rambling off random facts, jumping from quidditch plays to brooms to famous tactics. I think I had learned all of quidditch history in two hours. And he was still talking.

"Oliver...Ollie!" he wouldn't respond...he just kept staring at the broom. I reached over, grabbed his face, and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. What started as an attention grabber turned suddenly hot. I broke away and he gave me an irresistible puppy face.

"Not here!" I said, pressing my finger to his lips as he leaned forward to resume the kiss. I pointed to some little boys looking disgusted.

"Oh, right, lets go." He blushed from embarrassment.

It was the night of opening ceremony. I fluttered nervously through my dorm and the common room. I was extremely nervous. Oliver had been watching me, trying to give me pointers. He had suggested for me to get dressed, and when I came back down two minutes later, he turned Weasley-red. I asked what was wrong, and he couldn't speak. Then he pointed at my feet. I looked at my shoes, wondering what was wrong, and realized what he'd been gawking at. I was fully dressed, except for my skirt. You could plainly see my silky pink panties. My mouth dropped open, and I froze for a second before ripping my robes shut and running to clothe myself. I ran back into the common room and noticed Oliver was sweating.

"Oliver, are you o-" just then, Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Amy, come with me please." I looked at Oliver nervously and followed her through the portrait hole. We walked down flights of stairs to end up in some dark, moist rooms lit by torches adorning the walls every few feet.

"Go straight through that door, I have got to go bring in the first years."

She walked briskly away and left me standing there quite uncertainly. I looked around, feeling the hair on the back of my neck prick up, and made my way for the entranceway.

I opened the heavy wooden door to find many eyes on me. One set in particular scared me, they were cold and black, belonging to a pale man with a big nose and greasy black hair. There was also an extremely short man who looked very jolly with his rosy red cheeks, a rather paranoid looking man in a turban who was trying to smile but couldn't manage due to a terrible twitch, and a rather plump woman with wispy gray hair sticking out from underneath her odd looking hat.

"Hello dear!" said the woman with the hat.

"Er...hello." I still wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to be doing.

"I'm professor Sprout!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you look different than you did in the movies."

"Probably because that wasn't me!" she chucked. I blushed. "You can see" she said, gesturing to the short happy man and the dark-haired scowling one, "some of us did play our parts. Quirrel got to nervous, he was played by a muggle also."

"Sorry for asking, but...didn't you... die?" I asked meekly, wondering if he'd been offended. He had started to answer when Professor Snape interrupted him.

"As you will notice, once the year starts, this will be Harry Potter's (who's name he slightly sneered) first year also. That was just a mixture of fortune telling and a good load of rubbish. Now..." he said, eyeing me and stepping aside, "Sit." He picked an old hat off of a stool and I snuck over to it. I felt it instantly come to life on top of my head, I was being sorted.

"Amy Fischer...where to put you... what's that? Sloathe you say?" I shuddered at the thought of my real father's name. "Your mother and father...both equally gifted, as you are. You have an underlying power I sense, can't wait for that to show itself. No, I think I know where to put you, somewhere for the brave of heart, all though it's not bravery you're heart'll be pursuing, eh? Gryffindor!" I blushed madly, but none of the teachers had seemed to catch what the hat had said, and I got off of the stool and crouched down slightly, feeling pressured under so many gazes.

Mcgonagall came to my rescue. She burst through the doors and hastily grabbed the hat and stool.

"Professor! Good news! You have a new addition to your house!" Professor Sprout announced.

"And I'm about to have many more" she said stoutly, but I saw a small smile creep onto her face. We all filed out after her, and Professor Flitwick offered to show me to my table, but I already knew, seeing Oliver, Fred, and George looking at me nervously. I walked up, trying to keep my face blank, and when I got there, Oliver looked up at me expectantly. I tried my best to look sad, and knew I had succeeded when they all looked worried.

"Hufflepuff?" George asked.

"To mischievous, Ravenclaw?" Fred suggested.

"Slytherin?" Oliver asked quietly. We both knew I'd give anything to be nothing like my father.

"I don't get it" I started. "I've been with Gryffindors, in the Gryffindor dorms, even bought Gryffindor clothing... we all thought I was a shoe-in, why didn't you save me a seat?" I said, turning suddenly gleeful. They all looked relieved and smiled. Oliver scooted over and I sat down.

"That was pretty cruel" Fred said with a pout.

"Yea, what did we ever do to you?" George added pushing out his bottom lip.

"It'll teach you to keep away from my butt." I smiled contently, only to see Oliver flare up in rage. "If you ever get the urge to stick another one of your father's muggle whoopee cushions under mine again." I recovered quickly. Oliver relaxed a bit, and Fred and George mouthed silent thank yous to me.

"What's a whoopee cushion?" Oliver asked. Just then, a large group of kids came through the doors.

"I'll tell you later" I replied. The sorting hat sang its song and the first years started getting sorted into their houses. I took this time to look along the staff table, and was taken aback by Headmaster Dumbledore. He struck me as a wise, powerful man with a good heart... it was like you could tell he was not a force to be reckoned with, but the kindest of all the teachers here. I stopped looking at him (because it was kind of creeping me out) and turned to Oliver.

"I'm glad we're together," I whispered in his ear. He grinned his famous boyish grin and held my hand under the table.

"Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonagall called. I was so stunned I dropped Oliver's hand, who didn't seem to notice. The hats voice echoed through the silent hall. "Gryffindor!" we all cheered madly as he sheepishly sat down. This boy I noticed must have also been played by an actor, because while he was just as attractive and resembled the muggle actor immensely, there were subtle differences. His hair was more tousled, darker. Even from where I was sitting, I could see his truly green emerald eyes.

The feast was much more than anyone could eat, and our usual gaggle of Fred, George, Oliver and I had grown with the addition f Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend. Lee had been staring at me during dinner so often that George kicked him in the shin and said quite simply "Oliver's got dibs."

All the Gryffindors got together in the common room, but I cleared out with the other first year girls. The only other girl who seemed to know where to go was going on about _Hogwarts, a History_. Hermione, had to be, but from behind I couldn't tell if it was the face I was expecting to see on her. We all got dressed and I ended up in the bed next to hers. She had been the girl I had seen in the movies, which shocked me for some reason.

Click-click-click.

I looked over to be spooked by an owl tapping its beak on the window.

"Oh, dear, post already?" Hermione complained. She opened the window and the girls looked stupefied when it landed on the bed next to me, holding out its leg.

"Uh... heh. I'll just...get that, then." I muttered, untying the parchment roll, and carried him back to the window. The owl flew out of my arms and I carried my letter back to my bed and plopped down. I unrolled it to find myself quite flattered.

When I laid eyes on you tonight 

_You looked so beautiful under the pale moonlight_

_Your blackberry hair shining, the way you were always smiling_

_I knew at once my dreams had come true_

_The moment I laid my eyes on you_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I blushed like crazy despite myself and a girl named Patil noticed, immediately rushing over and asking to see it, snatching as she spoke.

"Can. I. See...it. Please?!" she was deffinently the gossiping type.

"Oh, sod off Patil! It's her letter, she can choose who she wants to read and not read it." Hermione said, her back to us the whole time as she was fluffing her pillows, getting ready for bed. Patil got a nasty sneer on her face that reminded me of Professor Snape. I walked over to Hermione's bed.

"Thanks, would you like to read it? I'm not even sure who sent it...they must know me to have known where I'm at so quickly though."

A moment passed as she read the limerick. "Not necessarily. It was a school owl, any one who knew you were a Gryffindor first year (at this she eyed me) girl could have sent it. I won't tell, but I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams then." She stated matter-of-factly, got into bed, and closed the curtains around her.

I didn't even look at the other girls as I hopped into my own bed, closing the curtains and tucking the note in my pajama pocket. 'It's got to be Oliver; I never knew he was a poet! He's such a sweetheart!' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 14 – Surprised By a Birdie

The first two weeks had gone well. The professors had taken nicely to me, especially Professor McGonagall. It had been surprisingly easy (much thanks to Oliver and the fact that we were only starting the third week). Hermione and I had become good friends over with the true Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron wasn't as sneaky as Fred or George, but just as fun.

Since I had gotten that poem From Oliver, I had been showering him with little affections. Secret kisses, little hugs and brushing up against him, everything I could manage while trying not to be obvious to unsuspecting others. I don't think he realized how much the letter meant to me, because he seemed slightly surprised at first. He learned to cope with my attentions soon after they started though.

He, in turn, became quite jealous. Not overly protecting, but if he caught anyone hitting on me or staring to long. He'd fume up in anger and put a stop to it. He was having a rough time though; I seemed to have a magnetic draw with the entire body of male students (and a repellent to the girls). The incident with Malfoy was the worst.

I had been sitting in the library with Hermione waiting for Oliver's quidditch practice to end when a pale boy with slicked-back white blond hair approached me.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone." He announced proudly with his nose in the air.

Filthy shmuck.

"I'm not alone, I'm in fine company." I retorted, pointing at an obviously oblivious-to-anything-but-her-book Hermione.

He grunted in distaste. "That half-breed? Please! You need a pureblood to accompany you, and I think I'm just the man for the job." He said pompously.

"I think not, and if you intend on harassing Ms. Fischer any longer, I'm afraid I'll be forces to kick your pureblood ass."

Draco had stumbled to get away from the threatening voice behind him. He looked extremely alarmed, the blood draining from his already pale face leaving him as white as snow.

"Oliver Wood, so good to see you! You know what I've just been informed of? I need pureblood accompaniment. Would you care to assist me?" I positively beamed and he grinned coyly; he held out his arm to me. At this Draco swore.

"What about your filthy little mudblood friend? Leaving her out to dry so you two can go snog?" within a matter of seconds, I felt the heat in my cheeks escalate and my eyes bulge. Before anyone could have stopped me I had tackled the blond snob and pinned him down.

"YOU.EVER.talk.about.her.like.that...I'll kill you." I hissed through clenched teeth. Then I slapped him hard enough to leave bruises.

The next day I saw him he gave me a death glare and I saw little purple ovals where my fingertips had made contact. I also noticed he had picked up two new 'friends' that he kept near him. They resembled confused gorillas.

I was headed to transfiguration with Hermione when I stopped abruptly in my tracks.

"Robyn!" I screamed. A few people jumped my raised voice. She turned and looked at me, getting wide eyes and an even wider grin.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, rushing over. Hermione seemed rather annoyed we were wasting our passing period.

"We really should be going." Hermione urged.

"I know, I know. Will you meet me tonight in the library? About seven good?"

"Definitely! Oo, I have to tell you about this new guy! I'm totally ob-"she was cut short by the laughter I emitted when Harry came up from behind and jumped on my back. Ron, Harry, and I all laughed. Hermione and Robyn both had an 'I cant believe this' look plastered across their faces.

"Lets GO!" Hermione pulled my arm and dragged me away from Robyn. I waved and went around the corner.

The day seemed to stretch on forever. All I could think about was being with Robyn again. Fred and George accompanied me to the library.

"How's everything with you and Oliver? As lovey-dovey as it looks?" George asked.

"Yea, because if it's not...we're always here for you." Fred said with a wink.

"I know...along with the rest of the male student population." I laughed. "But me and Ollie are just fine." George pouted and looked at me with a very sad face.

"Oh, don't give me that. You guys know you'd be on the top of the list. Promise." They both beamed at me. "You guys are such dorks! Thanks for walking me." I giggled.

"No problem!" Fred replied.

"Anytime!" George said happily.

I walked through the library doors and chose a table near the entrance. Not five minutes later Robyn strolled through. She spotted me and a mile-wide grin spread across her face; I felt mine do the same. She sat down and for no apparent reason, we both burst into a fit of giggles...only to be quieted a moment later by a death stare from the librarian.

"My gosh Robyn. I cant believe I found you...here of all places!" I said excitedly.

"I know, and vice versa! I got your letter saying you'd been transferred to a private school, but I didn't think it'd be this one!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"And last year you told me you were going to an all girls school!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie, but, you know. Rules are rules."

I laughed. "I don't care. I lied too! Sorry... hey, what house are you in?" I asked, then I realized how stupid I must have sounded; I could tell by looking at her robes.

"Ravenclaw" she giggled.

"Yea, I see that. Oh, and who's this boy you like?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eye. She paused, blushing brightly.

"Harry...Harry Potter." Her cheeks burned bright red and we both started laughing again.

We talked about home and how things were in school. She found my acceptance story quite interesting. I felt bad because I shied away from the me and Oliver thing, but I told her that after I won the contest we met up with some students and I came to the attention of the school and was accepted. But my plan to avoid the whole Ollie scenario was ruined...when he walked through the library doors in his quidditch robes. He beamed at me and without thinking I ran to him and gave him a gigantic hug. We walked back to the table and a stunned Robyn.

"Uh... Ollie, this is Robyn, life-time best friend, and Robyn, this is Oliver, my ever-loving boyfriend." She looked at me bewildered. He kissed me on the forehead and added "ever-loving and ultimate lover" with a wink. Robyn looked ready to pass out.

"Oh, nice to meet you... I've got to go, it's nine already. Amy lets...keep in touch okay?" she smiled faintly and walked off. "Bye" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" I called after her. "It's already nine?" I asked no one. "How was practice?" I asked Oliver, slipping my hand through his cloak and around his waist.

"It was AMAZING!" Professor McGonnagall found us a new seeker!" he babbled ecstatically about practice all the way to the gryffindor tower. I smiled and nodded and agreed where appropriate, but I just couldn't stay focused on him.

I kept thinking of what an ass I was, trying to hide Oliver from Robyn. Point one, she's my best friend, even if I thought it'd hurt her feelings, I should still be able to tell her and her accept it and be happy for me. Point two... he picks me up every night after practice. Plain and simple.

We walked through the portrait door, he kissed me goodnight, and I walked to my dorm room distraught and feeling cold form losing Oliver's warm embrace.

Chapter 15 – Christmas Break

Christmas break had finally come, and I was packed and ready to go. We were leaving the next day and I was extremely sad despite the cheerful air around me. At dinner Fred, Lee, and George looked at me sadly and said and said their goodbyes.

"It's too bad tour from the states." Lee said.

"Yea, we could have shared Christmas presents!" George joined in.

"It's so upsetting...I'm going to miss you guys."I said, looking at each of them.

"We're going to miss you to!" George said and the other two nodded. I talked with them for a bit and then excused myself to say goodbye to Harry and Ron who were playing a brutal game of wizards chess. I hugged them both and we laughed, for no reason other than to break the uncomfortable sadness around us.

That night in the common room I hugged everyone goodnight and sat down with Oliver in front of the fire. He was propped up against a squishy chair and was holding me while I sat between his legs lying back onto his chest.

"This is going to be the first time we've been apart in months" he sighed.

"This will be the first time we've been apart since we met" I answered. Realizing the obvious pain in my voice I tried to sound more cheerful. "Its Christmas! Its time for families and celebration... its only going to be a couple of week anyways." I said brightly but quietly. He let out a small laugh.

"You're always trying to make everyone happy...take a break. I know you're just as sad as I am."

"More" I breathed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I don't think that's possible." He replied with a hint of competitiveness in his voice. That's my Ollie.

"How about we say we're even and stop at that?"

"Deal." He kissed my hair and took in a deep breath of my scent.

"I love how you always smell like open country air...like the smell of a clean breeze lifting the smell of a blossoming field. Its like the smell of quidditch, but better." He took in another deep breath. OK, so if it was some other girl, smelling like quidditch might sound like an insult, but with Oliver, it was one of the best compliments ever.

"I love the way you smell too. And I love how I feel when you hold me. I feel so warm... it feels so perfect being in your arms." I nuzzled him once more, turned around to face him, and kissed him lightly. He had the softest lips imaginable. We both knew it was late and headed for the separate stairwells.

"Goodnight" I called quietly.

"Goodnight" he said back.

I went up to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

Tick-tick-click.

I looked over to find an owl tapping on the window next to the sink. I smiled at the bird as I opened the window and he flew in next to me. I untied the letter from his leg and kissed him. The owl nibbled my finger affectionately and flew out the window. My heart was nearly bursting through chest as I looked at the neat little letter in my hands. I unrolled it to read...

_As I close my eyes_

_On this parting night_

_I imagine your soft touch_

_And my heart grows light._

_I'll miss your kind demeanor_

_I'll miss your charming grin_

_I'll love you forever_

_I'm only waiting to see you again._

Your Secret Admirer 

I clutched the letter to my chest and sighed. I practically floated to my bed and laid down weightlessly.

That morning I woke up, slightly groggy but still ecstatic. I was whistling happily as I gathered up my remaining articles that I would need for the ride home.

"What's got you so chipper this morning? Last night you were so depressed." Hermione asked smiling at me. I tossed her the note I had somehow managed to stuff under my pillow.

"An owl interrupted my bedtime grooming with that little parchment of joy" I grinned.

She read it and an 'awwww...' smile spread across her face.

"That is the sweetest boy ever! I wish I had a boyfriend like that...no, second thought, I'd get attached and my grades would drop." She added. She smiled at me and we exchanged excited grins. Patil glared as us.

Hermione and I made our way to the train after breakfast. I dropped her off with Harry and Ron in their compartment, both who looked at me sadly.

"I'll see you all in a couple weeks." I sad reassuring them; more so Ron and Harry then Hermione, she didn't seem as sad.

Harry leapt out of his seat as I moved toward the door. He engulfed me in a close hug.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. He nuzzled my neck lovingly, and I gave him a squeeze.

"And I you" he let go and smiled. I returned the look with yet another gentle smile and heard Hermione sigh 'dear God'.

Ron took up Harry's actions as soon as Harry sat down. He hugged me so close I felt pain. I choked out a giggle and said "and I'll miss you too, don't worry." And he let go, turning the famous Weasley-Red. I waved goodbye and went to find Oliver.

"Predictable." I said when I found him sitting with none other than the Twins. I smiled at him and sat down at his side.

"What took you so long?" he asked playfully.

"I was saying goodbye to some friends. Didn't think you'd worry so much."

"Oh, but I did." He pouted...the most adorable look ever.

"I'm sorry...how would you like me to make it up to you? One?"

I kidded him.

"Two?"

I kissed him again.

"Infinity." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh boy! Me and George are going to find Lee while you snog for all eternity." Fred announced obnoxiously. He slapped Oliver on the back and gave me a quick hug. George waved and walked out. I jumped up and followed.

"George!"

I said to the boy that looked like he desperately wanted to be following his brother. "No goodbye hug?" I pouted.

"Oh, right... I thought you just wanted us out so you could snog." He winked at me. He wrapped me in a hug and I laid my head on his chest. It was like hugging Oliver, all warm and secure, but he smelled different. We reluctantly let go.

"I'll be counting down the days till I see my favorite twin again...oh, wait, did I say 'twin'? I meant Fred too." I winked.

"I'm only waiting to see you again." he bowed at the waist and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked as I returned.

"George seemed upset, just checking if he was OK,"I replied as I plopped down next to him. "Anyways...where were we?" I asked seductively, moving so I could sit on his lap.

"I think we were about..." he kissed me. "Here."

We started kissing more passionately, and I was shocked when he lightly licked my bottom lip, obviously wanting admission. I parted my lips a bit, but that was all he needed. I'd never done this before, but I had read those articles in teen magazines. I knew basically what to do.

No book had ever said how good it was, kissing someone you love like that. He slipped his tongue around mine, licking at the roof of my mouth occasionally. I sucked gently at his tongue as it left my lips, and he stared at me started afterwards.

There was a slight pause.

"**Where **did you learn **that**?" he asked a bit breathlessly. I giggled.

"From a magazine..." I said sheepishly. "So it was ok? I mean for my first time?" I asked quietly but eagerly.

"Perfect." He breathed, laying his head in the crevice of my chest. I cradled him with one arm and ran my fingers through his hair with the other hand. We sat there for only a moment before the door opened. We both looked up, still in mid-cuddle, to find the one and only...Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh... damn Gryffindors. Strong of heart...tell me about it." He sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy? Jealous? Saving this image so you can put your face on his body?" I spit at him, nastier than I've ever sounded before.

"How could I be jealous of **that**? And it's not like I'd want you anyways you whore." He smiled smugly as he watched Oliver pick me up off his lap and stand up to face him only an inch from his own. Thought this should have been difficult (being that Oliver was 5'8 and Malfoy only 5'3), but Malfoys nose was so high in the air Oliver only had to glare down at him.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" he mock- whimpered, then opened the compartment door all the way to reveal his two large friends. Oliver didn't advance any closer, but he didn't back down either.

"Heh...scared Wood?" he challenged with a satisfied grin.

"What, got beat down by a girl and you had to get to two goons three times normal size to save your ass?" I snapped, stepping forward bravely. "Don't make me bruise your pretty boy face again right before you go home to daddy and mum." I threatened. One of the guys turned around and looked stupidly at Draco.

"Again?" he scoffed.

"That's where those bruises came from?" the other asked.

"No! I told you! I did that to myself when I nearly killed Potter with an imperious curse to knock some since into me!"

Oliver and I sniggered.

"**Great **story Malfoy, I needed a laugh. So...what? Now you're into self-harm? That get you going or something?" I said cruelly. The blood rushed to his cheeks and he looked ready to explode.

"I'll take care of you after Christmas, just so I don't have to send you home in a box." He retorted smartly and turned on his heel. I shut the door and looked at Oliver.

"I think that was the meanest I've ever been in my entire life..." I said quietly in the still-tense air.

"And you did very well." He smiled, trying to show me that it was okay when it came down to Slytherins.

We sat for the rest of the trip holding each other, just like the first time we had been on the train.

"I love you." He said as we moved to exit the train.

"I love you always." I hugged him tightly and kissed him one more time before turning to lose myself in the crowd.

* * *

and yes, those are my own lymrics, i didnt steal them from anybody. if you like them and want to use them for god knows what, go for it, just please dont take credit for them...i'll be pissed if i find them one day in a book under jane doe and not... my name. thanks! 


	6. not your average duel

allright guys, I know I said I'd be posting in three part pages, but frankly, it's taking too long and I feel like I'm shunning my fanfic duties, so your going to have to deal with short chappies. sorry all, that's the way it's going to have to be unless you want to wait for like a month for each update. so, yea. enjoy!

disclaimer:I dont own any of it...that belongs to J.K. Rowling...everything else does though. big grin

* * *

Chapter 16 – Not Your Average Duel

I had stayed with Robyn over the break since my dad was somewhere on business and my brother was in some kind of college prep course. It had started off great. Then as Christmas started coming near, and the letters came also. She got a bunch, unfortunately, I got more. She started getting sour; I hadn't been sure what to do. The harder I tried, the more she refused me.

The first day back was a blast. The teachers didn't give much homework (except Snape of course) and there was another one of Oliver's games to attend soon. The moment I was back, I waited for him in the common room. I only had to wait about twenty minutes before he came rushing through the door. He looked around anxiously, but when he laid eyes on me his features instantly became soft; he smiled his charming grin and his eyes twinkled in happiness.

"What took you so long?" I asked playfully.

He ran at me, jumped, and wrapped his legs around me, causing me to fall back onto the couch in a fit of giggles. He instantly began stoking my hair and jawbone softly. He ran his slightly calloused hands gently down my neck, arms, and stomach.

"I'm still all here, I didn't loose any limbs don't worry." I whispered with a smile. He looked deep into my eyes.

"I missed you." He breathed. I stared into his big brown eyes and saw he was speaking his heart.

"I've missed you too."

He pressed his body firmly up against mine and held me (kind of like a hug, but laying down). He finally released, still sitting on me, and we locked eyes again. I ran my finger along his jaw, causing him to smile down at me. I held his chin and pulled him gently into a kiss.

I was so entranced by the moment that I didn't hear the portrait door open.

"Ugh...cant you wait till at least the _second_ day before you shag in public?" I heard George say. It started me, and I bucked against Oliver accidentally.

"Whoo! It's getting wild! Can we watch?" Fred taunted. I didn't have time to give a witty response; Oliver was grinding against my hips and kissing me roughly. I waved my hand at the twins, giving them the 'shoo!' motion before wrapping it around the back of Oliver's neck. Thank god most people were visiting friends on the first day back, and the few that passed by didn't say anything.

The heated scene lasted about ten minutes before he wrapped my legs around him and carried me up to his dormitory. He half-threw me on his bed, ripped of his robes and shirt, climbed on the bed and closed the curtains around us. He kissed my neck softly; he knew it was my 'spot'. I gasped. I tried undoing my robes while kissing him but it wasn't working. I swore and broke the kiss momentarily, at which he whimpered and ripped off my blouse, sending a spray of buttons everywhere.

He stopped, stunned. He looked amazed and ran his fingers lightly across my white stomach, over my soft small curves. He grabbed my hips suddenly and thrust against me fiercely again and again. Even though we were still halfway clothed the friction was delicious. I stiffed a moan and heard him do the same soon afterward. He lay on top of me, panting and sweaty. I was sweaty and out of breath too, but I loved feeling his weight on my body, it reminded me that it was real, that he was really here with me. After a few minutes he rolled to my side. I heard him chuckle quietly, still lacking breath.

"What?" I smiled, wondering if I had done it right.

"I've definitely got to change my pants before dinner." I laughed with him. I thought that I had felt something sticky warmth on my thigh, but I had thought it was sweat. Maybe it was, I wasn't going to check and find out.

"Lay on top of me again." I requested.

"You want _more_?" he asked, obviously bewildered. I laughed.

"Well, not quite yet, I just like feeling your body on me t makes me feel safe." He climbed back on top of me looking at me lovingly.

"Oh Oliver." I sighed.

"shhh..." he began covering me with soft kisses along my face and neck, down my chest and stomach. I tingled through my entire body.

"I love you," I said into his mouth as he was kissing my lips once more.

"And I you" he said, ending the kiss and tracing me with his fingers, inspecting my body again.

"Oh, god Amy... I'm so sorry." He said regretfully. He had a pained look on his face and was stroking my sides.

"What?" I asked concerned that he was now unsure of what we had done.

"I bruised you... I never want to hurt you. Ever." I looked down at the tender area that was my hips. I had long purple oval bruises developing on both sides where his hands had held me. He snuggled into my neck and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight to my body. I felt him stiff against me and without thinking grinded slowly against him. This time he didn't suppress his moan.

"I wanted it too. It didn't hurt, honest." He sat up, still straddling me.

"Good. Because for my first, I want it to be you, just like that." He blushed.

"That's exactly how I want it." He smiled and started stoking my cheek.

Suddenly the curtains ripped back.

"Oliver Wood! What are you doing to that girl?!" a voice demanded to know. It was Percy Weasley. He was obviously stunned at the scene before him. Oliver on top of me bare-chested, me, in my bra and skirt with numerous bruises and love bites, both still very slightly out of breath, both silent in fear.

"Well?" Percy insisted.

"N...nothing! We were just...uh, um..." Oliver stammered nervously.

"We were just finishing. Lets go wash up Ollie." I said coolly, putting on my discarded blouse and holding it shut. I tried my best to look unnerved, but I was mentally sweating bullets. Oliver looked at me stunned. Then he grabbed his things and followed me out.

Oliver looked as embarrassed as when he kissed me for the first time, luckily, it was nearly dinnertime. We sat down at the table together, and I could tell he was trying to appear like nothing unusual had happened. It was convincing, except to myself and his good friends.

"What's up Oliver? You look like your trying to cover up the fact that you slipped off your broom in the championship game." Fred said, plopping down with George across from us.

"No!...I'm great! Percy fine-PERFECTLY FINE! As good as good can get! Superb!" he rambled hysterically.

"What did you do to him?" George asked me suspiciously. "Oliver, speak to me NORMALLY!" he mock-cried, shaking Oliver playfully from across the table.

"quidditch! Yes...I need to make plays...yes...plays..." Oliver mumbled. "I'll be back later." He muttered to me. He kissed me lightly on the forehead in a daze and walked out of the Great Hall. George and Fred looked at me stunned.

"You guys fighting?" George asked sincerely.

"No, he's just...in a mood. Just got to wait for it to pass." I said quite simply. He nodded. Fred on the other hand obviously couldn't take the seriousness of the situation and whispered "hey...look! I can make this chicken leg dance without magic! Dee-doo-doo!" he grabbed a leg and flopped it around the table till it landed in some blood pudding, splashing some girls. They gave him angered looks, but he grinned at them and you could see they had clearly reconsidered their emotions.

After about fifteen minutes, I stood up.

"I've got to go find Oliver, I'm sorry guys." Fred was still grinning but he nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" George asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." I gave a small smile and waved. I was about to open the door to the Gryffindor quidditch locker room when in burst open in front of me.

"You...YOU!!" and apparently furious girl seethed. Alyssa Reinhold, snooty first year slytherin. What was she doing with Oliver?!

"What's so special about you? What makes you so different, huh?" she sneered at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, angry at her blatant verbal attack.

"Oh...you know...you _know_! I walked into my common room to hear Draco talking about how he'll make you his...the Draco I want! I wanted to hurt you like you were obviously trying to hurt me, which it didn't work of course, so I wanted you to find me and your boyfriend together...to bad, you were just a minute to late...you would have _died_ if you saw how that went." She obscenely licked her lips. Lucky thing I trusted my Oliver.

"You want the Malfoy brat? Have him. I don't want him, never did." I said defiantly. I was getting pissed.

"How DARE you dismiss Draco like that! How COULD you?!" she raged. "Tonight! Meet me on the quidditch pitch. Midnight. If your as great as everyone thinks, then you wont wuss out...even though we both know I'M going to win this duel." She spat at me.

"Fine by me. I'll prove you wrong... **_witch_**." I smiled smugly at her shocked face.

"Oh, well, you're the witch, witch!"

"Oh, _real_ original." I snickered as the flustered girl stormed away. I walked into the locker room resuming my quest to find Oliver, he was pacing in front of his play board.

"Ollie?" I asked to announce my presence. He looked up with a smile.

"Ello love." He replied quietly.

"Oh c'mon Ollie. So Percy saw us...doing what couples do. Besides, its not like we were naked or anything."

"Close enough." He sighed. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well next time we'll just have to magic the door locked and use a silencing charm, hmm?" I whispered in his ear. He blushed bright red, and even though he was visibly shocked at what I'd said, a smile played across his delicate mouth.

"Don't tempt me." He said huskily.

"Too late!"

"You asked for it!" He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against the lockers. I giggled as he started kissing me all over my face and neck. I nibbled on his ear and he gasped.

"Where do you learn all these tricks?" I smiled innocently and kissed him again.

"C'mon, we've got to get back to the tower, its nearly dark." I said. He put me down and pretended to pout, then laced his fingers through mine and we walked back to the gryffindor tower together hand in hand.

"I've got to study, I'll meet you tomorrow at breakfast. Love you." Oliver said as we entered the common room, and with a quick peck he turned to go up the stairs.

"Don't forget to research that silencing charm!" I called after him. He stopped in mid-step, then waved to show he'd heard me.

I saw Hermione at a table with a candle to assist her while she was pouring over a very large text. I asked her to borrow some supplies (because quite frankly I didn't feel like going to get my own) and she gave them to me grudgingly, muttering something about 'being unprepared'. I took the parchment, quill and inkbottle back to a squishy chair by the fire and began my potions essay. I got about a foot through it when Fred and George slinked through the portrait door. They bypassed an unnoticing Hermione and headed for the stairs.

"What fun were you to up to?" I asked with a mischievous tone to my voice. They whipped around at the same time...such a Fred'n'George thing to do.

"Nothing. That you need to be concerned with anyways." Fred winked.

"Oh, really? Well, George, you better wipe that icing off your mouth."

"Oh, thanks." George said, reaching to clean away the imaginary evidence. "Huh?" he looked at his hand.

"You were in the kitchens again? And you didn't bring me anything? Psh..." I grinned.

They both returned the look.

"Sorry bout that" Fred said still smiling.

"We will next time!" George promised.

"Hey! What are you doing up at 11:30 at night? Writing wedding arrangements?" Fred taunted. My eyes popped wide open and I felt my jaw drop.

"You know, if you are, it's alright...a little creepy, but still alright." He tried pathetically to reassure me.

"How long will it take to get to the quidditch pitch...unnoticed?" I nearly whispered.

"What do you need to go there for?" George asked, mischievous wonder shining in his eyes.

"Reinhold challenged me earlier tonight. I'm supposed to meet her at midnight."

"Oh...and I thought you two were best friends." Fred mocked me smartly.

"It'll take us about fifteen minutes instead of the usual seven." George offered. "But only...if you know the way to go."

"Which we do." Fred added.

"Take me?" I begged, fluttering my lashes at them.

"With a face like that? How stupid would we be to resist?" George smirked, cupping my chin between his thumb and first finger.

"Plenty smart, looking at the size of her body guard-I mean, boy friend." Fred piped in. I playfully smacked him and after a moment of laughter he rose his fingers to his lips and said a silent "follow me" and we left quietly out the portrait door.

I had to admit, just getting to the quidditch pitch had gotten me pumped. Sneaking down hallways very foreign to me and nearly getting caught by Peeves gave me a rebellious thrill. As we reached the quidditch field I beamed at the two beautiful redheaded twins.

"Thanks so much!" I nearly tackled them with a hug.

"No problem...as long as we can watch?" Fred asked suggestively.

"Of course you can watch, watch me win!" I said cockily.

"Oooohh! I'm scared! George said wiggling his fingers in my face. I slapped them away and started skipping towards the pitch when I remembered I was about to duel. Alyssa and I arrived at the same and I looked over to see six slytherin girl onlookers. I chuckled.

"Did you invite them to carry your cursed body back up to your sleazy tower?" I said calmly.

"No, I brought them to vandalize ours when I'm done with you." She hissed.

"Now now, why are you so angry? Cant we play nice?" I smiled sweetly.

"Are you begging me to take it easy on you?"

"Of course not. But you didn't answer my question." I stated plainly. It was so fun getting her so furious that her face was turning purple.

"Why? WHY?! Because your **_you_**! My Draco wants you, and he's too stubborn to give it up! I know you hi him you bitch! You're a challenge for him, that's all! He doesn't really want you! You wont have him!" she ranted furiously.

"But I already said I don't want him. Take him, please." I said almost sincerely. Almost.

"Forget YOU! You and your stupid boyfriend! Yeah, who does he think he is, refusing me? NOBODY refuses me, **ever**." She looked like a rabid dog, her eyes were big and angry and she looked like shed be frothing at the mouth at any moment. I felt stupidly reassured even though I trusted Oliver.

"He doesn't _think_ he knows who he is, he just plain _knows_. And he knows he's _mine_." I said smugly. "Lets do this."

We met back to back.

"Six paces." She sneered. "Begin." I took six steps out and turned, wand raised and eyes narrowed I focused in on her. I struck a stance, as did she, glaring at one another. Luckily I had liquid smooth reflexes, because I had just enough time to side step and roll out of the way. I looked up at her angrily, she had attempted a full-body bind on me...that bitch. That did it. I could have been Harry on his broom with how fast I was charging at her. She didn't seem to know what was going on until after I had tackled her. I straddled her waist twisting my calves under her thighs so she couldn't kick; I also had her wrists pinned above her head with my left hand and my right was holding my wand a hairs width from her nose. I could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. But mostly fear. And strangely I liked it.

"What are you doing?" she squealed as she struggled. I dropped my wand.

SLAP!

Sadly enough I also liked hitting her.

"You ever try-"

SLAP!

"-To screw with me or ANY of my friends-"

SLAP!

"I wont only me smacking you around."

She was crying, and I could see where my hand had hit her on both cheeks; I had forced her to flip her face with every stinging blow.

"DON'T screw with me. Ever. Again." I got up, brushed off my robes and turned on heel to strut away. I beamed up at Fred and George who looked down at me awestruck. I hopped up the stairs to where they had been sitting halfway up the stands and they gawked at me my entire journey up.

"Oh my god... you violent little witch!" Fred joked. I laughed and glowed with pride.

Clink. Clink.

"Watch out!" George shouted. I whipped around to just barely miss a punch to the back of the head. Unfortunately, the spin was a bit too fast for the small width of the seat and I clung to her, causing us to fall backwards. We rolled painfully down approximately thirty sets of stairs and were fighting the whole way down. Luckily this girl had never participated in muggle brawling, or didn't appear to have any skill. I landed on the ground with a hard thud and she was ripping at my hair.

"Who's got the uppper hand **now**?" she scowled through the sweat and tangled hair. I worked one hand under her knee and the other clasped to her opposite shoudler; then flipped her over.

"I think I do." I smiled madly with my fist raised. I didn't hold back anything as I drove my curled hand into her jaw again and again. I only stopped when I saw the blood on my knuckles and leaking from her swollen lips...and when Fred and George pulled me off.

"NEVER! Try to mess with **my **boyfriend again!" I screamed and spit blood in her face (I had split my lip sometime during the tumble down the stairs). By this time her friends had come down and were trying to help her up, throwing me horrified glances all the while. One of them looked like she was trying to be threatening, but I could clearly see she was terrified.

"I'm telling the headmaster!" she hissed. I whispered to Fred and George to let go, and when they didn't I wrenched out of their grasp. I sauntered over to the group of them and they huddled together in fear.

"Hahaha! Go for it! If any ONE of you open your mouths, I'll break each of your jaws." I smiled with a sick pride about me. "And plus... you want your slytherin name dirtied by the fact that you couldn't beat a gryffindor? In a muggle fight? Ha! There goes _your_ reputation...keep your mouths shut, and I'll keep this to myself." I said, raising my slightly bloodied fist and still smiling smugly. They all turned pale and held their mouths open in a frightened 'o'.

"Fred, George, lets go." They just looked at me as I cat walked towards the exit. "C'mon!" I said encouragingly, and they fell in behind me.

As soon as we got to the hallway I stopped. And bawled.

"What's wrong?" the twins whispered.

"Ow it hurts!!" I whimpered.

"Where?" George asked, gently wiping the hair out of my face and the tears from my cheeks.

"I bet it would! You guys were really at it! Remind me to never piss you off!" Fred remarked. "Show us." He added more sincerely. I eased out of my robe and took off my shirt with great caution. They both stared at me in shock, although I wasn't sure if they were looking at my near naked chest or the welts I had developed.

"Oh my god Amy... oh..." George reached out to touch one of my bruises but withdrew quickly when I winced from the burning pain of his touch. "Sorry!" I looked at my torso, it was bruises and swollen across my hips and ribs. I was splotched purple, blue, and green. Realizing I had stopped crying, I forced a smile.

"Its okay. It feels better without that extra weight...really." I pointed to the clothes. "Fred? Can you carry that...for...me...?" I paused and everything was spinning around. I looked at George and saw worry on his face.

"Oliver can't know...George? I think...I think I'm...falling." I whispered before I felt my knees buckle and Georges arms slip under mine catching me delicately.

"Fred! Grab it! We gotta go!..."

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

I really hope I didnt ruin Amys innocence... I explian the bloodlust in the next chappie don't worry! Bikky grin ( if you dont read the manga Fake, then you don't know who Bikky is. but you should pick it up. If you like yaoi that is, lol.) 


	7. not so friendly faces

disclaimer: i'm sure you can figure out which parts are mine.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Not So Friendly Faces 

I felt horrible. I woke up to see Oliver hovering an inch above my face.

"Ahh!" I gasped.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Ugh.... what happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out, I guess it was to much for you." Oliver suggested.

I looked around and saw Fred and George talking quietly behind the couch. I groaned in pain, trying to sit up.

"No. Lay back. I want to look at you." Oliver said sternly.

"You didn't strip me down while I was unconscious?" I joked dryly.

"I just got here." He stated simply.

"You've been out for about an hour, we were worried about you." Fred jumped in.

"I know you said not to tell, but we didn't know what to do. Sorry." George said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You guys, I need to check her out, thanks for getting me." Oliver announced.

"It's ok...and thanks for helping me. I owe you one." I smiled at the twins.

"Hey, how'd I get my shirt and robes back on? It would have been so much easier without having to take them off again." I scorned.

"Bwha?" Oliver exclaimed.

Fred and George went quickly for the stairs.

"Uh...never mind. Help me please." I grimaced stretching up to take off my coverings. He gently undid my robes and had barley helped me out of my blouse when he gasped, raising his fingers to his lips.

"Oh, no. Oh NO." he shook his head slightly.

"See? I'm all right. And you thought your marks were bad." I tried to laugh, changing my mind when my hand races to my side, clutching it from the pain.

"Lemme see." Oliver commanded gently. I let my hand slip and looked down myself. My right side was swollen with many shades of purple and green spreading across my ribs.

"I think there's a few broken on this side.... and the rest of you doesn't look that good either." He smiled faintly. "Here, put this back on, I'll help you. Tomorrow you're going to Madam Pomfrey's. NO arguments, you're going." He said firmly handing me my shirt. He pretty much dressed me, guiding my arms through the holes and buttoning it for me.

"Stay out here with me tonight." I asked, begging him with my eyes.

"Of course." He obliged. I rolled onto the floor with a thump and a groan.

"No wonder you've got broken bones, you cant stop hurting yourself." He sighed as he grabbed two throw pillows. He laid down next to me and smiled gently. "Maybe she'll have something for the bruises too." He said quietly, petting my colored cheekbone.

"Stupid bruises and broken bones." I pretended to hiss.

"We need sleep." He kissed my forehead and swollen lips. I tried to continue the kiss but he interrupted with his finger, pushing me gently back.

"You're supposed to be injured! Sleep." He smiled. I turned my back to him.

"Hold me. I sleep better that way." I whispered.

"How would...okay, sure." He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close from the backside. I quieted myself form groaning, I wanted him to keep embracing me.

The next morning I woke up somehow much more sore than I the night before. I hobbled to get up, but I had my pride. I walked out of the portrait hole with my head held high, Oliver at my side. We made our way up to Madam Pomfrey's and once inside, I collapsed in pain. I panted and held my ribs on the right side, trying not to scream as she removed my robe.

"Young man you've got to go." She said to Oliver.

"Oh he's alright." I told her.

"Its against policy." She said more stubbornly.

"I **want** him here. Besides, its not like it's something he hasn't seen anyways." I smiled faintly. Oliver turned bright red, as well as the school nurse.

"OKAY then!" she said quickly, trying to get over that comment quickly. I smiled. I let her pull of my clothes and didn't feel embarrassed until she gasped. Then I wanted to rip back my shirt and hide in the corner.

"What..._happened_?!" she exclaimed with her fingers to her lips.

"I...fell down the stadium stairs." I was so ashamed, I looked down at my feet, trying to ignore the caring concerned look Oliver was giving me.

"And I thought your face was bad!" she blushed again. "Badly injured I mean. I'm sure your quite a pretty girl when your not mottled black and blue," she tsked when she felt my right side. "Three broken. Although I'm sure you already figured that out, and... you must have landed in a very odd position to get these." She traced some of the bruises on my hips with a gloved finger. Oliver choked on his tongue and started coughing. I was burning red.

"Ah, and look, they're on this side too." I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. Luckily half of Oliver's bruises were under the waist of my skirt, or else she probably would have made the connection.

"But for the marks and broken bones! What can we do to fix them?" I said with anxious excitement. She didn't seem to take notice.

"Ah, right. Drink this, and take these." She said, handing me a cup and a few pills from a cupboard in the bedside table. I looked at the pills and sniffed the drink suspiciously.

"Well, go on now, its not poison!" she said, somewhat offended.

"Oh, no! It's just...I mean..." I trailed off, swirling the thick liquid in the cup. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to drink it or eat it with a spoon; it was thicker than maple syrup. "Right." I muttered and lifted it to my lips. It slid slowly into my mouth, the feeling made me want to gag. Although the taste was worse. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever swallowed; it was like drinking burnt pickles. I barely finished the glass, squeezing my eyes shut and swearing in my mind. I practically threw the container, but luckily Oliver took it before I could. Then he retreated to the side and waited patiently.

"What WAS that?? I thought you said it _wasn't_ poison!" I choked out. The school nurse looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Oh? Well, it was for your ribs, dear...I could have fixed them with a flick of my wand but, you created so much confusing difficulty for me" she directed her eyes to Oliver. "That I was so flustered I conveniently forgot that spell." She kept smiling as I dropped my jaw and stared at her in shock. I popped the three pills in my mouth and pushed away the water she offered to me. Then I put my blouse back on.

"Oh, come now. It wasn't that bad. I'm sorry, that was quite immature of me. But...feel!" she said, jabbing me in the ribs with her first and middle finger.

"Ah!" I winced. "Feel what? The pain?" I looked wide-eyed at her, shocked that she deliberately tried to hurt me.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot about the bruising. It will take a full 72 hours for those to completely heal, and unfortunately, those pills work from the bottom up, so your face will be last to return to normal. But your ribs aren't broken anymore! So head off deary, there's still a good fifteen minutes left of breakfast." She said cheerily. I looked at Oliver, my mouth agape, and hopped of the bed. He looked very confused but managed to say

"See? You'll be all better in no time!" with an uncertain smile.

"Right." I said simply as we left the hospital wing. "Remind me to learn first aid, because I'm never going back there."

We walked into the great hall hand in hand, and it was suddenly cold. I smiled as I saw Fred and George looking at me hopefully. We sat down in the seats they had saved for us and I started piling food on my plate. Oliver shifted uneasily next to me and Fred and George exchanged worried glances.

"What?" I asked, taking a deep drink of my pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste of the medicine still in my mouth.

"N...nothing." George forced a small smile.

"Right!" Fred added very unconvincingly. I turned around and instantly found the entire Slytherin table starring me down, many of them huddled around Alyssa who looked like she'd been in a terrible car accident.

"Oh, wow... didn't mean to do _that_... but, its not like I was friends with any of them..." I thought. And then I noticed half the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables giving me the same death stare.

"What's going on? I thought everyone hated Slytherins." I whispered after turning back to my table.

"Well, while you were busing fixing yourself, Alyssa used the marks you left to gain a pity party. The story stands that Alyssa and Draco were talking late last night and having a grand ole time-"George started.

"And Draco had convienently left right before you burst in with your flaming fists of fury and beat her down when her back was turned. She _begged_ you to stop, because she didn't want to have to show up a lowly Gryffindor, but she was forced to use magic to retaliate." Fred added enthusiastically.

"Because she'd NEVER participate in muggle brawling." George finished, sounding obviously disgusted.

"So I'm basically a violent maniac that preys on those who I know won't attack...oh, and I destroy the happiness of others, hmm?" I asked myself, summing up the situation.

"And your unloyal to your caring boyfriend who is too much in love with you to except that you would choose a Slytherin over him...and now is too frightened to leave you." Fred said helpfully. "That's what they're saying, I mean." He quickly put in.

"That's good. Well at least I know what role I'm supposed to play. The psychotic, violent, love-killing witch. That's me alright!" I sneered sarcastically. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It seems you're the only friends I have. Thanks for being there." I said quickly, changing my attitude. I smiled graciously at them and they smiled back.

"We'll always be here for you!" George said cheerily. I giggled half-heartedly and Oliver pulled me close, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be here too, Love." He said quietly.

Seemingly out of nowhere Ron, Harry, and Hermione popped up behind me.

"US too!" they announced, swallowing me in a giant hug.

"Ah!" I giggled. It hurt, but I didn't care. "I'm being eaten!" the trio laughed and let go. I tried to fix my hair, and gave them a happy grin.

"Thanks guys." I said earnestly.

"Of course! We love you too much to shun you away!" Harry declared, wrapping an arm around Ron's shoulder. Ron blushed madly and looked like he was about to faint.

"Not that we love her like **that**! I mean we _like_ her like- I mean- NO! Were just friends! Promise!" Ron stammered awkwardly at a grinning Oliver. Oliver burst out laughing and Hermione sighed. Fred let out a long whistle.

"GREAT way to get to a girls heart Ron, good job."

The dining hall was emptying and we all made our way towards the exit.

"I want to walk you to all your classes today, all right?" Oliver said, pulling me back from the group, noticing I was a little frightened at all the cold looks and gestures I was receiving.

"Okay." I said, relief washing over me. We started walking when I saw Robyn.

"Oh, Robyn! I'm so happy to see you!" I cried out.

"I'll wait over here." Oliver whispered and backed away. She looked at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Its true...what they're saying, its all true isn't it?" tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Wh...what? Robyn, how could you ask me that? I'm your best friend, you know its not true!" I said astounded.

"you do break up true love! You...you did it to me!" she was now crying, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about? I'd never do that!"

"Harry! Amy, you killed my chance with Harry! You had to go and be your natural _charming_ self and steal him away! And flirting with him right in front of me. Damn Amy if I wanted to see it, I'd ask!" she wept. "No, no true friend would do that."

"He's just a friend! I swear it to you! I'm in love with Oliver, you know that." I attempted, knowing it was useless, tears now flowing freely from my eyes.

"You...should be ashamed of yourself. Your playing him too aren't you? One of the good boyfriends left, but you couldn't be happy with just him, no...you had to take mine and Alyssa's too!" she turned around, her face buried in her hands, and ran. Crying, broken, my best friend was...gone. I fell against the wall and sank to my knees sobbing helplessly. I heard Oliver's footsteps coming up behind me, but I didn't care.

"Its too much...its all too much to fast." I whispered.

"Why don't we skip classes today? Lets go up to our room." Oliver suggested quietly.

"I don't want to move...if I stay still I cant hurt anyone else right?" I coughed through my tears. I looked at him. "Why do you want me? I'll just cause you pain."

A new flood of tears poured from me, soaking my clothes and he picked me up; one arm under the bend of my knees, the other around my back. I turned into him, crying harder still as he cradled me carefully and lovingly.

He carried me all the way back to the Gryffindor tower where he sat down in front of the fire, still holding me in his lap. I had begun to stop crying. I looked at him, ashamed and full of pain.

"I don't know what came over me. I've never been violent before...its like I let loose all the anger I've ever felt in my entire life. It was overpowering...I feel sick when I think about it but I ...I...liked it. Oh god, don't think I'm a monster. Its just, I started and I couldn't stop. She kept taunting me and...I couldn't. It felt good to hit her, like it was her fault. But it wasn't! It wasn't her fault...I know better, I should have controlled myself...I'm never angry! It's not acceptable! Its not...me...is it? I don't ever want to be that violent monster again." I buried my head softly into his chest and he stroked my hair gently.

"If your never angry, maybe that's the problem. You've held it inside for so long that this incident made you burst. You don't have to be happy all the time, it's not natural, and no one expects you to be."

"What about Robyn? I never meant to hurt her, she's...she was my best friend."

"If you care for her this much, then its not for nothing. She's probably just as hurt as you. Give her time...give yourself time." we sat in a moment of silence looking at each other.

"How do you do it? Why? You love me everyday like it's your last, you never complain about the messes I get you in, you're always here for me, and I do nothing for you in return."

He lifted my chin gently. "Its possible that today could be my last, so I try to love you as best can. I'd never complain about the troubles we get in, it only adds to our time spent together. I love being here for you, because you're here for me every time I really need it, everyday. I can wake up in the morning wishing the world would end and me with it, but then I see your smiling face and loving eyes and it all melts away. You make me complete...I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you, experienced your love." He looked deeply into my eyes, and warmth washed over me. "I love you with every ounce of my being, every day of my life."

"I love you just the same." I whispered. "Oliver? Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for."

'My savior...' I thought, looking up at him, a small smile playing across my lips. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it by placing a finger to my lips.

"I'll never leave you. I couldn't live without my heart." He looked warmly at me and softly kissed my lips.

"Good, because I want it to be just like this, with you, forever." He held me tight to him, and I lost myself in the warmth of the fire and the comfort of his touch.

* * *

just a note: I know that Madam Pomfrey is not that cruel or careless, it just adds to the story 

and i'm sorry this chappie was so just dripping with corny romantic fluff (so mushy! blah!)...whoops. i promise, i'll try to refrain from that for now on, kk? ( )

and i wanted to thank my 6 reviewers! yes! no really, thanks guys. means alot to me.


	8. suprise!

sorry guys i know its been a long time, i've had homecoming so ive been working alot, ive been trying to write a new fanfic, and then i screwed up my knee really bad a couple weeks ago and lifes just been...tough. sighi know i havent been updating alot, so thank you my loyal fans. all 7 of you. lol. i made this one really long if it gets me any extra points big grinbut allrighty, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Surprise! 

I woke up early the next morning remembering Oliver's sweet, reassuring words and warm touch. I smiled and threw back the covers, then eased out of bed. I looked up and Hermione was smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, a wide grin spreading across my face. She pointed to the end of my bed and my eyes popped open, I was instantly awake. There were presents upon presents stacked, some fallen over by my movement.

"Oh my gosh!" I giggled with joy. "Help me, there's so many!"

We began ripping open packages of Bertie Botts and fudge containers, chocolate frogs and jelly slugs. I noticed many packages from various non-Gryffindor students and 'secret admirers'.

"How did all these get here?" I asked, tearing open a package from my father and smiling as I pulled out a new Gryffindor scarf with some money and a couple treats wrapped inside.

"Oh, Oliver and I brought them up late last night." She sighed as she opened a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Seven...." She muttered.

"But I thought boys couldn't get in the girls dorms?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well they cant, but Professor Mcgonagall realized you had a **ton** of presents and it would be simpler to have us do it, so, we did." She smiled.

"Aww thanks so much!" I exclaimed, nearly tackling her with a hug.

"Wah!" she squealed and we both laughed as I tipped over a box of every flavor beans, sending them everywhere.

"Eh, no worries. I had about eight boxes anyways." I shrugged.

"Eleven. I counted." We giggled and sat up. "Let the girls step on them. I don't feel like cleaning it up." Hermione mused, brushing off her nightclothes. I looked at her bewildered, but decided not to comment in case she changed her mind.

"Well come on! Stop staring at me and lets get dressed!" she sounded a bit annoyed, so I hurried up ad got dressed, putting on my new scarf just for fun.

"Hold on, this is to much for me to eat. And I know who'll love me for these" I said, picking up a chocolate frog and waving it around. She grinned and helped me pick up all the random boxes. She tisked with distaste.

"My parents would cry if they saw all this." I looked at her and we were laughing again. Some of the girls were stirring in their sleep, so we scooped up what we could and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, announcing our arrival. Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Harry, and Oliver all turned and smiled at me.

"Happy birthday Amy!" they all called in unison, then Fred and George were at our sides poking through the candy. Hermione and I set it down in the middle of the floor.

"Now at least ten chocolate frogs for Ron," I instructed. Ron's eyes lit up and he dove for the pile, pulling a chocolate frog from Lee's hands. They muttered their thanks and I smiled. I looked up to find Oliver watching me from across the room. I grinned and he walked over, embracing me tightly and whispering "happy birthday, Love." in my ear before kissing me lightly. I turned my back into him so his hands rested on my stomach and his chin over my shoulder.

"You hungry?" I asked him, noticing Hermione sneaking a package of jelly slugs while the boys fought over the frog cards.

"For REAL food. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you. I need to eat before class." I told the remaining thanks for the gifts and that Ollie and I were going to eat.

We sat down with Percy and Oliver reviewed test questions with him. Many students wished me well on my birthday, and I thanked them merrily. I was munching on sausage when Oliver poked me in the side.

"Mm?" I looked at him with big eyes.

"Would you mind sacrificing your scarf for me? Just for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, of course." I smiled and took off my new scarf, and handed it to him.

"One more favor. Turn around." I gave him a crooked grin, and then did as he asked.

"Now close your eyes...are they shut?" I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation.

"Yes." I felt his hands tickling the back of my neck and it sent a chill down my spine. I shivered and giggled and he laughed.

"Sorry...almost done... there you go. Turn around. I could hear the excitement and pride in his voice, though I knew he was trying to hide it. I turned and looked at him expectantly and he held out a jewelry box.

"Here," he smiled.

"Aw, thank you!" I said. It was a tiny jewelry case, about three inches wide, four inches long and 2 inches tall. It was made out of a cherry or mahogany wood with a high gloss finish. "Its pretty" I whispered, admiring the intricate flower design running up the left side and entire bottom of the lid.

"Open it. There's a mirror in there."

"Oh ok, cool." I opened it and looked in the mirror at myself. "Oh my gosh Ollie!" around my neck was a golden heart shaped locket. I ran my finger over the smooth surface and was surprised that it was warm. I fingered the rose that was etched in along the side. I opened it and read the inscription.

'I will cherish you always. With love, Oliver.' There was a tiny moving photo of Oliver and I, with him wrapped around me as he was this morning in the common room, placing a kiss on my cheek and both of us smiling.

"Its beautiful Oliver... thank you. So much. Oh wow." I whispered. He pet the locket and smiled lovingly, and I smiled back.

"It's said that if the locket is warm, it expresses the feelings of the wearer, if they're in love." He said somewhat sheepishly. I grinned.

"Does it feel warm to you?" I asked as innocently as I could without smiling. I could feel its warmth on my chest; I just wanted him to know as well. He placed his hand on my gift with a thoughtful look on his face. After a few couple seconds, he smiled broadly.

"Can you feel it?" he pressed it softly into my skin.

"Of course." I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He blushed, and I giggled.

"What?" he asked, embarrassment hinting in his voice.

"Its prefect. Your perfect." I titled my head to the side slightly and smiled softly.

"Well, I knew **that** already, I'm glad you finally realized." He puffed up his chest and beamed.

"Dear God! NOOOO! Don't let it all go to his head! Ohh...he's a goner!" Fred interjected.

"And he was **such **good keeper." George pretended to cry. We all laughed, and Oliver started doing muscleman poses and making funny faces. The remaining three of us laughed so hard we cried.

"And you call **that** a prize? Hmph." I heard a familiar sinister voice. The laughter instantly died and I turned around.

"Alyssa. You're like a disgusting bug. I can stomp on you again and again, but your too dimwitted to realize your supposed to DIE." I stated in a rather uninterested tone. She started to retort, but laid eyes on my necklace.

"Now that's what I call a prize!" she reached out to grab it, touched it, and drew back in pain.

"Ahh!" she suckled her fingers in her mouth.

"Ow!" I touched the spot were the locket lay. It was so cold it burned, but it was warming up quickly.

"What in the bloody hell is that? A protection charm?" she hissed, recovering fast.

"If a person wearing the locket has their true love near them, it glows and turns hot if they feel the same. But when you touched it while she was wearing it, it turned black and turned colder than ice. It represents the hate you feel for each other, so it's really a product of your own emotions." Oliver said informatively with a smile.

"While she's wearing it, huh?" Alyssa grinned sickly.

"Oh, you want to see it? Here." Oliver snapped open the clip and handed it to her before I could do anything.

"Ollie!" I protested, but he shushed me. She looked it over carefully, holding it by the chain. She smiled with confidence.

"Haha...witch." She said before she put it on. "Pretty, no?" she looked at me, eyes glinting with victory. I scowled at her.

"Ollie...hey, what-"

"Shh, hold on Love." He whispered.

"And I-hey...ow...ow ow! OW! Mother- ah!" she screeched. She ripped off the necklace as fast as she could and threw it at me. It landed in my lap. I sat amazed at she waved her hands at her neck as if to cool down. Se had a heart-shaped blister boiling up at her neckline and she was holding back tears.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it has a memory of its owner, and their feelings towards people." He shrugged. "Whoops." He added quietly.

By this time most of the dining hall was looking our way. She was clearly fuming.

"You...you dirty rotten little-"

"What? Girl? I'm sorry you're not me." Her eyes popped open and she turned red as a Weasley. She stepped up to me, looked me straight in the eye, and slapped me in the face. I sat, shocked, as she started to walk away.

"I cant help it that your jealous!" I called after her. "I hope every time you look at that mark, it reminds you of all the love you know you'll never have!" the main hall quieted and she stopped in her tracks. The teachers fidgeted in their seats, but she continued walking, well, storming out of the room.

The professors didn't seem to know what to do.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Both for intentional harm on another student. Breakfast is over, hurry to class now." Mcgonagall announced. The two effected tables groaned and I looked around, still stunned.

"Thanks Oliver, for sticking up for me. That was devilishly clever." I smiled.

"I was, wasn't I?" he smiled back.

"Oh dear, not again." Fred sighed and shook his head. I laughed half-heartedly, gave Oliver a hug and a kiss, and went to class.

All I could think about was how I was going to get Alyssa back. I went through three classes in this state. Then, right before I got to lunch, I ran into Robyn.

"Sorry" I said thoughtlessly, not paying attention.

"No, I'm sorry Amy." I snapped to attention. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry I got jealous. I know you better than that, and I wanted to know if you'd forgive me." She said quietly and handed me a box with a bow.

"Oh, thank you Robyn." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. I was so happy; I had my best friend back. I opened the box and found a framed muggle picture. It was of her, her parents, my father, my brother and me. I smiled at her and let the tears flow.

"I'm so glad your not mad at me anymore." I hugged her and she stroked my hair.

"You think you could get rid of me that easy? Psh, you should have known better than that." she attempted to lighten my spirits. "I'll sit with you today okay?" she offered.

"I'm sure no one would mind." I accepted, wiping my tears.

We came to where Oliver, Fred, George, and Lee were sitting. Oliver had only saved one seat, so I sat on his lap.

"Guys, this is my best friend Robyn, don't scare her off, k?" I smiled. She said hi and Fred looked at Oliver.

"You just can't get it right can you? Theres me AND George. That means we need **two** hot foreign chicks, not just one." He winked at Robyn and she blushed like mad. "I call dibs!" he shouted. George sighed in defeat.

"Lee? Me and you need to go women hunting, because were the only two left, and as I really dig your dreads, you're not really my type." Lee grinned.

"Oh ok." he said. He then lowered his voice, pretending to whisper, knowing that everyone could hear him. "So...no go for tonight? I thought we were supposed to have that hot steamy sex you were talking about." George acquired the same tone.

"No, that's still on. This is just out cover story." They both looked around nervously before busting out laughing. Oliver shook his head and smiled, and I nuzzled his neck.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Harry and Ron decided to play a game they called 'Aiming for Amy". They kept tackling me in the hallways until they got me thirteen times, and then hey dog piled me on the floor. We were all laughing hysterically until Snape found us and gave us all detention for the next week.

I went to bed cursing the world. Snape had made me rebottle skrewt juice and scrub his iron cauldron, which he had boiled something foul in till it was crusted to the sides. I had told him the smell was making me nauseous, and he gave me a bucket. I undressed angrily, ripped a brush through my hair, and climbed into bed, roughly throwing back the covers and getting in. Hermione knew I was angry, but decided attempted anyway.

"Goodnight. Happy thirteenth." She said cheerily.

"Night." I said with distaste. "Happy my rear end...friggin...gah." I tossed and turned for about an hour before relaxing enough to get some sleep. I had decided that I knew what had caused all my problems today.

Alyssa.

And I'd make her pay.

I woke up and stretched, digging my paws into the bed, arching my back and swishing my sleek black tail in the air. I was surprised to find myself in the dorm room; I had been expecting to see my room back home (which was the usual setting for these dreams). I slinked out of bed, careful not to wake any of the girls. I was an animal on a mission. I swaggered through the hallways and leapt down the stairs. I wasn't exactly sure where the Slytherin dorms were, but then I caught a scent. It was sugary, and sweaty, and human. If I were being logical I would deduct that it was an overweight human youth from the level of hormones I was sensing. But I went straight from scent to Crabb or Goyle. I didn't need logic, I was on the hunt. I scaled the steps silently, muscles moving smooth as liquid. I followed the smell till I reached a portrait which happened to be sleeping.

"Mrow." I mewed at cutely as possible so she wouldn't be frightened. The woman stirred in her sleep.

"Professor Mcgonagall? What are you doing here?" she slurred in her sleepiness. "Oh well, it must be important, go on in." the picture slowly opened and I slid in. I heard it snoring before the door completely closed. My whiskers twitched and the smell was now overpowering. 'Dang those boys need a shower.' I thought, climbing the set of stairs that didn't reek of sweets and sweat. I bumped the door open with my nose, easing in silently. It's amazing what the abilities of animals allowed them to do. I could smell separate smells from each of the girls, I could sense the warmth from there bodies. Luckily the one I wanted was secluded off in the back corner by herself.' I'll show you a witch..." I thought. I pounced so lightly on her bed that she didn't even stir. I positioned my paws on the outside of her arms and legs, so I completely covered her, and she had no way of escaping if she were to try. I got about an inch from her face and waited, breathing my hot moist breath on her. She scrunched up her nose, and then opened her eyes. She looked at me sleepily, and her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls when I blinked at her. I saw her lips part slowly, and I placed a paw over her gaping mouth. I grinned, which probably looked like a terribly frightening growl (as all my teeth were bared) and gently leaned in...and licked her. Slowly and roughly, I licked the entire left side of her face. If her eyes got any bigger, I was convinced they would have popped. I lifted my paw and she sat frozen, staring at me. I leapt off the bed, and feeling her eyes on me, I displayed my awesome power and grace, padded a couple of paces, and looked back at her, licking my lips. When she saw that, she pressed herself against the bed as if held down by something extremely heavy. I laughed to myself and sauntered out the door. After I had exited the Slytherin tower, I burst into a run, just for the hell of it. I t only took about thirty seconds before I was bounding up the stairs to my own to my own dormitory. My muscled were worn and I was covered in a slick coat of glistening sweat. I crawled into my bed, snuggling into my pillow; I was extremely tired. It seems that I had just closed my eyes when my senses tingled and my skin crawled. I woke up to a scream echoing though the castle, and I suspected I knew just were it was coming from.

* * *

and thanks so much Noelle, I hadnt been sure what i was going to do with Alyssa, but you gave me an idea. I'll try to update quicker from now on, but dont hold me to it. :P 


	9. school and stress: they dont mix well

hey hey, i'm getting better about the speed right? slaps myslef mumbles 'dont jinx it!' but anyways. thanks to my reviewers, im slowly gettin up there. yay. well, onwards to the chappy!

disclaimer: its mine! whats not j.k.'s anyways...sigh wish i could have thought of them.

* * *

Chapter 19- School & stress: they don't mix well

My skin was itchy, like rubbing a dog the wrong way. My hand shot up to my cheek, and it felt bristly.

"Oh!" I let out a quiet cry and rubbed my face again. It felt normal, like the bristles had melted into my skin.

"Must have been a dream, must have been a dream..." I whispered to myself.

"No, I heard it too" I heard Hermione say. I jumped at the sound of her voice, I was shaking.

"You did? Are you sure?" I asked unsteadily.

"I wouldn't have known what you were talking about if I hadn't. Its ok, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will have it taken care of in moments time." She yawned and strained to look at me. "Go to sleep. You don't look well. Actually, your eyes look really bright, its kind of unnerving really." She turned over in her bed. "Goodnight."

"Night 'mione." I whispered, curling up tight in my sheets, burying my head in the pillow. I felt my face over one last time, just to make sure I wasn't going crazy. 'Wow, that was strange...I cant really be a panther at night can I? Is the moon full? Am I a werepanther? Or a werecat? Is that even a real thing? Maybe...oh my gosh! I've got it! Its gotta be that when Alyssa touched my necklace, when it burned her, it left something with the locket, and since I'm its true owner, it transferred to me, and now we're connected. We shared a dream and she got scared. And screamed. Has to be it, has to be..." I rambled away possibilities in my mind till I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning still shaken. I did things more out of routine than thought, and nearly walked out with my blouse on backwards. Hermione was dumbfounded at how I had gotten it buttoned, but helped me anyways. We rushed down to breakfast where Oliver and the bunch were eating.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asked playfully.

"Woke up late," I said blandly. At this he gave me further inspection.

"You ok? You look kind of pale." he asked, concern in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Didn't sleep well." I replied, mindlessly munching on some toast.

"Did you guys hear?" Robyn said, coming up from behind us and squeezing between Harry and I.

"Pansy, a slytherin girl, said that last night Alyssa started screaming and had a fit. Once Madam Pomfrey got her to swallow some calming potion she kept rambling something about 'big yellow eyes, those _evil_ yellow eyes...'. None of the girls saw anything, but when Pansy asked her who's eyes, Alyssa grabbed her and whispered 'the invisible cat, such a big cat' before passing out."

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"Oh I know! But it gets better. When her mum came and got her, she told Madam Pomfrey that Alyssa had gatophobia.A really bad case too, she goes into seizures and stuff."

"Well that sucks." Fred broke the serious tone. I looked up at him and caught George staring at me thoughtfully. I was about to tell him that I would not try one of his ridiculous candies when he asked to speak privately with me.

We walked out of the dining hall into the main hallway and he pulled me to the side. I looked at him expectantly.

"You've got to teach me." He commanded quietly.

"Teach you what?"

"How to be a cat! I saw you last night, leaving the dorm and run off out of the common room."

"How do you know it was me?" idemanded nervously.

"I checked the beds. Yours was empty." He shrugged.

"I'm not that cat! I have no idea how to turn into a black panther, honest... how'd you get into the girls dorms?" I asked defensively.

"How'd you know it was a black panther?" whoops. "We've both got a couple tricks don't we?" he sighed. "It doesn't matter. If you really _don't_ know how you did it, we need to find out so you can control it. Look, class starts soon, but meet me tonight in the common room around ten thirty ok? I gotta go, but don't forget." I stood there staring as he walked away. That was the most serious I'd ever seen him act. I had always thought he was more composed than Fred, but that had been scary. I shook my head and went for class.

"Ello ello. How was that walk to class today, hmm? Lonely?" Oliver mused. He was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for my session to let out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! George was talking to me and when he left for class, so did I. I wasn't even thinking about it! Forgive me." I explained and pouted.

" Done." He grinned that boyish melt-your-heart grin ad I heard a few girls sigh. "For a price."

"Oh really? And what would that price be?" I asked flirtatiously as he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me close.

"Just...this." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me and then began swaggering down the hall. He stopped after a bit and smacked a boy in the forehead, snapping him out of his daze.

"No ogling of my most prized possession is allowed." The boy shook his head, looked kind of stunned, and looked at the floor.

"Ms.Fischer...g-g-get off that b-b-b-boy , or I'll b-be forced t-t-to g-give you a d-d-detention." Professor Quirrel stuttered. It sounded more like a request than a command.

"Yes sir." I climbed down and studied my shoes. I felt bad for him; no one ever gave him any respect as a teacher or a person.

"Th-thank you Amy. I'll s-see you th-third hour, yes?" and with that he walked away. "why do you act like that with him?" Oliver questioned.

"Because he needs _someone _who'll listen to him."

"Your to soft. Leave that to Hermione. Listen, I've got an extra couple hours of quidditch captain duties tonight, so don't wait up, alright?"

"Alright, kiss me for later?" I looked up at him expectantly.

He pecked my lips.

"One for now..." then he wrapped one arm around my lower back, one hand behind my neck, tipped me back and kissed me pasionatly. He popped me back up like he'd done nothing.

"And that was for later. I'll miss you." He grinned and walked away.

"Miss you too." I called after him, averting all the glances I was receiving for having snogfest mid-passing period in the middle of the hallway. I blushed and walked hurriedly to my next class.

"George! Your ten minutes late! I hate sitting by myself, you know that." I whispered huffily. He sighed.

"Sorry, Fred kept trying to follow me."

"Its alright, I'm just a little tense. I'm still trying to deny that it's me." It was my turn to sigh. "I'm not sure if I want it to be." He sat down on the floor and motioned for me to do the same across from him.

"Do you have any idea how you did it?" he asked.

"Not a clue."

"Alright, well...how were you feeling?"

"Hm? Oh, I was pissed. And tired. And sulky. The usual angry emotions."

"Mhm. Did you find yourself...wishing you were someone else maybe? So you could act on those feelings? I was thinking about that a little bit." He asked patiently. It felt kind of strange, like talking to a shrink or something.

"I...I guess so. I'm not sure. It was like if someone took everything out of me, and then put just those emotions inside. I...I don't know exactly." I tried to think of how I had felt. That sounded about right.

"Ok, well, lets try this. Lay back and clear your mind." He paused, waiting for me to do as he asked. I did as he instructed.

"Ok" I said, feeling pretty empty.

"Clear? No thinking right?"

"Right."

"Alright. Now, get really angry. Think of..." he stopped in thought. "Alyssa. She slapped you in the face. Sat on Oliver's lap. And started snogging him senseless. She took off his shirt and started rubbing his chest...in front...of...everyone. _And you couldn't do a thing about it._" The images flashed through my mind over and over.

"Now go to sleep. Sleepy sleepy."

I opened my eyes groggily. "Huh?" I sat halfway up on my elbows.

"Night night." I saw him lift his hand and blow something in my face and I fell over into a deep sleep.

"Stop it!" I growled. Something was poking me in the side.

"Whoa, now. Good kitty." I heard George say. I blinked my eyes. Oh crap. My vision was better than perfect. And I can smell the fluoride on his breath. I looked down ad saw the black furry paws that were both familiar and frightening. 'God no!' I backed up into the corner, trying to escape the horrid body that was now mine. It wasn't working very well.

"Whoa, here kitty, er, Amy, c'mon over here, it's ok." He patted his lap, sitting Indian style on the floor.

"I'm not a stupid animal!" I hissed.

"Ok, I get that your angry. But I didn't get any of that. C'mere, lay your head in my lap. Its ok." He said reassuringly. I wasn't sure what else to do, plus, walking felt better, it came naturally graceful. I paced around in a circle before settling in his lap.

"There we go." He stoked my head and scratched behind my ears. Without meaning too, I purred, which made him laugh. I didn't care though; purring made me feel safe and warm inside.

"Oh Amy, you should have seen it, it was awesome! After about fifteen minutes, you started sprouting black hair, it was everywhere! And then your hands and feet turned to paws, and you got ears, and oh, it was so sick, I could hear your bones crunching and saw you shrink. Then there was this funny 'schloop' noise, and poof! There was a tail! It was bloody brilliant!" he said excitedly. I didn't think growing fur and crunching bones sounded too fascinating to me, but he seemed happy enough.

"Now how do I turn back?" I mewed. Dang, it really sucked not being able to talk. He just looked at me with both confusion and concern on his face.

"I didn't quite catch that, I'm sorry." He said apologetically. I sat up and cocked my head to the side.

"Charades?" he suggested. I bobbed my head up and down happily. He was such a clever boy. I sat for a minute thinking.

I placed my paw under my eye.

"Cheek? Slap in the face? Um... when Alyssa slapped you right?" he guessed. I shook my head. I turned my head and put my eye close to his.

"Oh, Eye? OH! I! Ok, I get it...next?"

I spun around in circles.

"Spinning? Twirling?" I stopped, dizzily shaking my head.

"Dizzy? Are you dizzy?" I shook my head again. I turned more slowly in wider circles.

"I don't...spinning? Turning? Uh..." my tail shot straight up and I looked at him happily. "Your turning? Back? Or into something else?" I went behind him and nudged his spine. "Turning back? Oh, you know how?" he asked somewhat dumbfounded. I looked at him and shook my head sadly.

"Oh, come here." He patted his lap. I slumped over to him and laid down, resting my head on his leg. "Well if intense emotions change you **into** a cat, get real mellow and maybe it'll change you back." He offered. I tried to relax but couldn't get comfortable. "Here, lay with me." He noticed my hesitation. "C'mon, I don't bite. And I would fondle a giant black cat." He winked. "Promise." He laid back, stretching out his arms.

I crept up against his side, laying my neck in the crevice of his arm, putting my head on his shoulder and an arm around his chest. He stroked my belly and I began to feel soothed, it was almost like being with Oliver. After about ten minutes, I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I also felt a faint itching on my skin. My ears pricked and I sat up slowly. My organs squished sickeningly inside me, and my bones rearranged, crunching and growing. I was waiting for the pain that never came. I looked at George who was staring wide-eyed. I stood up and looked at myself. I had a human body, my hair, my ears, my tail, and I was still covered in fur. The pelt slowly melted away and my ears pulled back in. I pet my tail before it sucked inside me with a 'schloop'.

"Wow, that was..." George started.

"The most incredibly awesome thing I've ever seen." Someone called from the stairwell. George and I jerked our heads at the sound.

"Oh, no..." I whispered, hanging my head and shaking it sadly.

* * *

better? ooh, the suspense! who is it? Ollie? Mcgonagall? Draco? you'll just have to wait and see! (b/c i'm sure myself...ok, maybe i have an idea...) 


	10. easy research

Chapter 20 – Easy Research

"How much did you see?" George asked sadly.

"I saw her change back…so it was you! Ah, you dirty dog! Well, cat, but, still! It was amazing! You've got to do it again! C'mon, once more!" Fred pleaded.

"I cant. That's the problem were trying to solve." I sighed in defeat. Fred was bounding around like an overly excited toddler. George started smiling. It was apparent that he was trying not to join Fred, but having a hard time.

"Settle down please, I'm drained." I flopped down on the floor. It was true, it had taken a lot out of me.

"Right, right." Fred said, sitting down next t me.

"Here, let me help." George offered, positioning himself behind me and rubbing my back.

"That feels nice…"I mumbled. It felt so good that after a few minutes I fell asleep.

"Amy? Amy? Hell-oooo?" George poked me. I opened my eyes groggily to see him smiling down at me.

"Your not Oliver…" I slurred and rolled over. I hadn't realized I was lying in his lap. He lifted me up, cradling me in his arms, and put me down on the couch lightly, covering me with a blanket. Then he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"No, but I wish I was." He whispered. I hadn't heard him, I was already asleep.

"what are you guys doing down here?" I woke up to Hermiones voice.

"Huh?" I turned to look at her and found Oliver there. I shifted to face him, smiling. He looked like such an angel sleeping. His mouth had fallen open just a little and he still had his arm positioned protectively around my waist.

"You're going to be late!" Hermione said, obviously annoyed.

"Ok." I whispered. I watched as his eyes fluttered open, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Mornin' Love." He said sleepily. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, c'mon, you've got to get dressed, me too." I laughed as he groaned and nuzzled into my chest.

"Eh dumph verna!" he complained, his voice muffled.

I laughed again. "What?"

"I don't wanna," he repeated, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well you've got to, lets go!" when he didn't budge I threw my leg over him and made my way over him. He grabbed my hips in mid-move, catching me in an arousing position straddling his hips. I giggled and he stroked my sides, then put his hand behind my neck, pulling me into a kiss.

"Not now." I said, breaking his hungry kiss. I got up and he whimpered.

"Get dressed!" I commanded playfully and hopped up to my dorm. I changed quickly and brushed my hair, then ran down the stairs. I tripped, flipped, and landed on my butt, thumping down a couple of stairs and landing on the floor.

"Owwie…"I got up, rubbing my sore backside and waited for Oliver, who came bounding down the stairs just moments after.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I took his offering and we strolled happily to the great hall. We sat down across from Fred, George, and Lee. George gave me a sincere smile, and Fred looked like he'd drank an ample amount of pepper up potion.

"Sleep well?" Fred grinned.

"Quite well, thanks." Oliver answered. I blushed and tried to ignore the question.

"How bout you, Amy? Was it…purrr-fect?" Fred mused.

"Yes, thank you." I said annoyed.

"That's something we don't discuss." George said, shoving his elbow in Fred's ribs. Oliver looked confused, Lee obviously didn't catch on either, I was getting nervous, Fred was laughing and George rolled his eyes. I turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a change of topic, but they were all whispering together. 'Hmm…odd.' I thought, returning to the previous conversation with the others.

"So, being Friday, what are we doing tonight? Anybody got any ideas?" Lee asked, brushing a stray dreadlock from his eye.

"I say we snatch a bottle of firewhiskey from Filch's cabinet and have ourselves a good time." George proposed.

" Sounds like a plan to me!" Fred agreed.

"Absolutely not. We have a game tomorrow morning. Everyone is going to be completely sober and hang-over free." Oliver stated. There was an air of authority about him, and we all noticed. But even that couldn't stop the smart-allic comments from Fred.

"Yes El cappy-tan. Sheesh."

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we play some games and hit the sack. I'm wiped and its not even first hour." I said.

"Yes it is, we better go." Oliver announced, taking my hand and walking me to class.

The day dragged on without much to keep me awake. I fell asleep in potions, which was not a good idea. I woke up to singed eyebrows and my startled partner Neville.

"Oops…" he apologized so many times I clamped my hand over his mouth. Snape didn't even yell. He simply drawled, "15 points from Gryffindor, stupidity is not an excuse." As if he were bored of saying it (which he must have been, giving that Neville always seemed to mess up everything).

I rushed out of that class like a bat out of Hell, and ran into Professor Mcgonagall in the process. Today was NOT my day.

"Ms. Fischer!" she barked, flustered.

"I'm sorry professor. Wont happen again." I said, my eyes lowered.

"You're to much like your mother." She sighed, sounding exhausted. "I miss her so. She was such a good woman." She shook her head, lost in thought.

"Professor? Could you…could you tell me about my mother?" I asked sheepishly. A look of pain flashed across her face, and I instantly regretted it. "Just because, well you knew her, I mean, I've asked my dad, well owled him, but he's been busy. Its okay if you don't want to, really." I tried miserably to recover. She paused.

" Do you have time tonight? I need to think of all the details." She said, regaining her calm. I was a little shocked.

"Of course! After dinner?"

"I'll see you then Ms. Fischer."

I headed for the Great Hall to eat lunch and sat down. Olive had not yet arrived, but I sat with Fred, George, and Lee.

"Are you in a fight with Oliver?" Lee asked a bit to cheerfully.

"Don't get your hopes up. He's showering in the locker rooms." George said gloomily.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing…we can talk later." He got up and walked away. I looked at Fred who just shook his head and jumped up to go after his brother, followed by Lee. I was left sitting alone, stunned and confused.

* * *

allrighty guys...a new chapter. finally. its short, but...i'm suffering from a bad case of writers block. plus i really need to bring up my grades. badly. so i've been distracted. cant be helped.and theres also the fact that when i started this storyI had it all planned out by the chapter, but somehow i did things diffrently than i intended, and its not going to work the way i had originally come upwith.thats ok though.but thank you all for reading my story, i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
